Isabella Snape
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help
1. Chapter 1

_**Summery**:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

**Chapter One  
****Hogwarts (Monday)**

It was a normal Monday morning in Hogwarts… well, as normal as it can get considering it's a training ground for underage wizard and witches. Well, at least, it would have been normal if a girl were not climbing out of a small hole in an office that was covered by a table in the corner. This office belonged to none other then Severus Snape, the most hated teacher in Hogwarts.

Outside the office was a group of fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students sitting in the potions classroom, found in the dungeons, waiting for the aforementioned teacher. However, the potions master was… busy, to say the least. The long brown haired girl looked around the office, and dusted off her jeans and t-shirt which said, 'I don't have a drinking problem, I'm just really thirsty.' As she was doing this she sighed, and quietly spoke to herself, "You never change Sev. You never change."

Sighing once again she decided that since Severus was 'busy', she would amuse the students for a while. So once she was sure that they were all there she opened the office door with a big bang making everyone look in her direction. Smiling hugely she spoke, "Hell-llooo kiddies!" Everyone was looking at her weirdly, "My name is Bella. Professor Snape is… cough, 'busy' for the next oh," she looked at her wristwatch, "I'd say 45 minutes, so I have decided to come entertain you for a while. Any questions?"

Nearly everyone put up his or her hands, "Yes, Mr Malfoy," she said pointing to a platinum blonde haired kid. Forgetting what he was originally going to ask he said, "How do you know my name?" they all became curious, "You look a lot like your father," he seemed proud for a second before she continued, "too bad he was an arrogant ass, hope you didn't inherit his attitude." The snort on the other side of the classroom made her think he did.

Turning to see who laughed she saw three people, two boys and one girl, trying to contain their laughter, "My, look who we have here, Mr Weasley, I presume," she said looking at the orange haired teenager, he nodded, "Mr Potter as well," the raven haired teenager nodded silently, "and Miss Granger I do believe," the bushy brown haired girl nodded wide eyed.

"Any who," Bella said suddenly, "we have another…" she checked her watch again, "35 minutes left, and I need to send a message, where's the chalk?"

Hermione Granger, the bushy brown haired girl put up her hand and told her that Professor Snape kept the chalk in the top drawer of his desk, thanking the girl, she turned to open the drawer… only to find it locked, "Locked?" she disbelievingly asked to no one in particular as the class laughed quietly, "Who in their _right mind_ keeps CHALK locked?" she then took out her wand and pointed it at the desk while muttering a few things under her breath, it opened soon after that, "Too predictable Sev, too predictable." She said while taking all the chalk and stuffing it in the front pocket of her pants.

"So I have you for about another 30 minutes and I have decided to let you in on a few ways to annoy your 'beloved' potions professor." The Gryffindors were listening intently; as were the Slytherins, though they tried to seem not interested, "First off, laugh whenever he comes into a room, he hates it when he doesn't know what everyone else is laughing about. Number two; always call him Sev, or Sevvy. He hates those nicknames, especially when I call him that," She shrugged but continued, as she went to the desk at the front of the room and sat on it, tired of walking around the class, "Numero three, mention me,"

"And, em, who are you exactly?" Harry Potter asked, "Well, I'm glad you asked Harry Potter, why I am…" however she was interrupted by a loud voice shouting "ISABELLA SNAPE!"

Her eyes widened slightly before smiling again and saying to the teenagers in front of her, "and that is my cue to leave, excuse me" before running back into Snape's office and down the hole. Soon after that the class started talking amongst each other, mostly saying things like, "'Snape'? As in PROFESSOR Snape? Is it Professor Snape's wife or something?" however Hermione stopped all this saying, "It wasn't his wife." Everyone turned to her, even the Slytherins who despised her silently asking her to explain, she sighed, "Honestly, she didn't have a wedding ring on," she said as if it were obvious, "so it has to be a relative he must have." As soon as she finished saying this the enraged Professor Snape came in, though his normal robes (which were usually black with green and silver edges), were replaced with a different set of robes. Instead of the green and silver was pink and yellow and on the back in a bright lime green and constantly changing colours had the words 'Courtesy of Isabella Snape' with a smiley face on the end. It was very hard not to laugh at him.

When he looked around and saw that she was not there he got into a worse mood, glaring at the class in front of him he sneered at them before saying, "well, what are you waiting for? Get your things out." Trying not to laugh at him the teenagers got out their stuff while Snape went to his desk to get some chalk… only to realise it wasn't there, which made him in an even worse mood. He just pointed to the door and as calmly as he could (which wasn't very calm), told the students to shove off.

If she was back, it usually meant trouble.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ sorry for the short chapter, it's just the beginning. hopefully it'll get longer as it goes on :) Reviews would be nice._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summery**:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

**Chapter two  
**Dinner had come and the rumours about the potions lesson had spread, the animosity between the houses forgotten while people were betting on who Isabella Snape really was. Some say it was Snape's secret wife, therefore explaining why she didn't have a ring, others thought it was his daughter, however this was crossed out as soon as it was suggested, they could not fathom why anyone would have his chid, most people believed that she was Snape's cousin, as there wasn't any resemblance between them, well other than the last name, less believed that she was his sister.

As everyone started to finish eating and the conversations started to die down, Albus Dumbledore – the headmaster of the school – stood up for the final announcement, "Good evening everyone, now that you are all full and have something in your stomachs, I have a few last minute announcements. Firstly, I do not wish for anyone to venture into the forbidden forest especially in these times, I said it earlier this week and I am saying it again," at this he was looking in the direction of Fred and George Weasley – the infamous 'pranking twins', and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley – the 'golden trio', he then continued with a smile, "Also, unfortunately Madame Umbridge is needed right now in the ministry, so therefore a new DADA teacher will be coming in tomorrow during breakfast, so I hope that each of you will be there to welcome our new staff member." Everyone, including the teachers, clapped politely, but inside they were having a party, 'anyone had to be better than Umbridge' was going through everyone's minds at the time.

**The next morning (Tuesday)  
**Everyone was excited to find out who was going to replace Umbridge for DADA, this is what made everyone come early to breakfast in the morning, surprising all the teachers who usually have some students coming into their classes late due to waking up so late.

Everyone started coming in and sitting down. Some started eating whereas some were just too excited to eat. Half way through breakfast Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling as he announced to the people present, "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher has arrived," everyone then looked at Dumbledore expectantly, including the teachers, as even they did not know who would be the new teacher would be. "She is an old Hogwarts student and was one of the best students in her time," not many people noticed Snape's eyes grow wider, though everyone did hear a _thump, thump, thump,_ all turning their eyes to the noise, they saw Professor Snape banging his head on the table repeatedly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he knew that Snape had figured it out but he continued, "Please give a warm welcome to, Isabella Snape!"

As soon as he said this the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came the person that 'entertained' the fifth year students yesterday. Though this time she was wearing her long hair into a loose plait that fell to her waist and instead of wearing a robe, like most witches and wizards, she wore black washed skinny jeans, and a normal white t-shirt that said, 'Should you be looking here?' in black lettering.

People's eyes widened and whispering started around the hall. She saw Severus looking away from her, her hazel eyes twinkled as she ran and sat down on his lap. "Hi Sev," she said very enthusiastically, and very loud. This caused some laughs between the students and teachers.

"Bella," he said quietly.

"Yes?" she mockingly questioned.

"Get off my lap."

"Aw," she complained, "why? You're so comfy." This brought laughs throughout the teachers around them who were the only ones who could hear them properly. Next thing Bella and everyone else knew, Bella was on the floor, it seems Snape had enough and pushed her off his lap. Next thing they heard…

"Severus Tobias Snape! How dare you push your SISTER onto the floor, really, what would mom say?" Though her voice was pissed off the huge smile on her face betrayed what she really felt. (No one had bet that she was his sister so no bets were exchanged)

Everyone was sad when the bell had rung for their first class, including the teachers, as their entertainment had been stopped. Still smiling, Bella took a piece of toast from Snape's plate and ran off to her classroom, eating it along the way.

Harry and Ron asked Hermione what class they had first, as she had already memorised all their classes, seeing as Harry and Ron would probably have lost their timetables anyway. Hermione had excitedly said that they had a double period of DADA first and then followed by a double period of Potions. The trio practically ran to the DADA classroom, surprised that they did not find their teacher there, considering she left before them. The other students started filing in, also surprised that their teacher wasn't there.

As soon as the last of the students came in, the door suddenly closed and locked itself. All looking around for the teacher, they still couldn't find her. A voice then said from somewhere, "First lesson. Always be on the lookout for your opponent. Look up." They did as she said and found her on the rafters. She then jumped down, landing on her feet, with a slight bounce.

"Okay," she said looking around the class, "Didn't I have you lot yesterday in Sev's class?" a lot of them nodded, "Okay. First off, my name is Bella. Repeat after me, Bel-la." They did as she said, "It is not Isabella. It is not Professor Snape, Miss Snape, Miss Bella or Professor Bella, just Bella." They nodded. "Second, I'm sorry I had to leave you with toad face for a week, now I would have come earlier but I had to do something for Professor Dumbles." They all laughed at her nicknames for them. "Thirdly, I will not put up with any blood or house prejudices in this classroom… leave them in your dormitory people and fourth thing, what have you done while I was away?" Everyone started shouting, Bella then put her hands over her ears and started making random noises till the class quietened down, "Okay," she said with a sigh, "Lets make fourth, when I ask a question, you put your hand up, and fifth, what have you done while I was away?"

Everyone put their hand up, "Yes Miss Brown," she said looking at Lavender, "Um, we went through this book and had to take notes." She explained, holding up the book Umbridge had given them. Bella took the book out of her hands, flipped through it and threw it behind her, "well that's no fun, is it?"

She walked to the front of the room and asked, "Now… what do you think are considered 'dark' spells?" Immediately, people started naming the unforgivable curses and other curses considered 'dark' by the ministry, she wrote these on the board with the chalk she stole from her brother yesterday. Once everyone stopped calling out and she had finished writing, she put a cross through the whole thing leaving the teenagers confused.

"These spells can, in fact, be used to kill and hurt people, however this is not what was intended when the spell was made." People looked at her with confused expressions, "okay, it's like this," she said before sitting cross legged on her desk, "The killing curse, incantation is _Avada Kedavra,_ best way to stop it? Don't be there when it's fired… either that or dodge the spell, which we will be learning to do at a slightly later time. 'Avada' is taken from the, slightly overused, word _Abracadabra_ and is an ancient spell, originally in Aramaic. It was used to 'cure' the illness. However, 'Kedavra' changes it slightly. 'Kedavra' was influenced by the Latin word _Cadaver _which means copse. So in some, weird, way it kind of… says that the 'illness' is the body and… VOILA you have the killing curse. Did you know that this spell wasn't meant to be a 'dark' spell? It was actually created to kill dying or sick animals painlessly so they would not suffer and so the people would have meat that was not infected by the disease. I mean you could easily kill someone by levitating them off a cliff or something…"

The lesson continued and the class sat there, listening.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

**Chapter three**  
Dinner had come and everyone was talking about Bella's class and wondering how Snape and Bella could be related – they were so different, she was fun while he was… not. However the main subject of the conversation was missing from the staff table, as was Professor Dumbledore. Everyone had noticed though they didn't know what to do.

Snape, though his personality was cold and unwelcoming, loved his sister and was very concerned for her. He knew she would not miss dinner unless it was something important. The last time she missed a meal Dumbledore had given her a mission and he had not seen her for nearly a year. So he decided to find out what was keeping them. He left the teachers table and, with his cloak billowing behind him, walked to the doors of the Great Hall.

As he reached his sister's classroom, not knocking before entering, he noticed that it was bare, however, he heard familiar voices coming from the office, he then realized that it was Bella and Professor Dumbledore's voices. Not wanting to interrupt he was about to leave until he heard something that sounded like glass smash against the wall, and Bella shouted, "HOW _COULD_ YOU ALBUS? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?" Albus had made a reply in which he could not hear. However he did hear Bella grudgingly agree then say, "You can come in Severus." He was shocked, not knowing what else to do he started to walk to her office. When he had just gotten to the door it swung open and Dumbledore walked out, no doubt to have his dinner.

Severus walked in and saw his sister sitting behind the desk with her hands covering her face. This was weird for two main reasons, for one Bella hated sitting on chairs as she found sitting on desks more comfortable, and secondly, she never hid her face as she liked attention and by hiding her face it was like she was shielding away from the world.

"Bells?" he questioned quietly, "You okay?" She looked up into his face and he saw that she had been crying. He quickly brought her into a hug, she started crying again and he whispered soothing words to her.

When she had finally finished crying he pulled her to arms length to look into her eyes silently asking what was wrong, she sighed before she answered, "It started when Dumbledore wanted me to check out some 'vegetarian vampires' he wanted me to find out if they were on our side or on Voldemort's side. So I went to this _really_ small town named Forks under the alias of Isabella Swan, the shy, clumsy daughter of the chief of police, I had met the vampires, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle and Esme… _**(This is where Twilight to the time Edward leaves her in New Moon comes in)**_" Bella then told Severus everything that had happened with the vampires, "I mean," she continued, "it really hurt, I loved that family and I loved him and he told me that he doesn't want me anymore. Just threw me away like yesterday's trash." He nodded in some understanding, but still wondering what was wrong with her. She answered the unspoken question, "Dumbledore knows that they are on our side and invited them to come to Hogwarts. He thinks that they can help protect Harry."

He now understood, and he was angry. "When are they coming?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Next week." That was sooner than they had expected.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll be here for you."

"Um," she said nervously, "Sev," he nodded, silently telling her to continue. Biting her lip slightly she hesitantly asked "Have you heard anything from Sirius or Remus?"

"Lupin," he said slowly, trying not to show his anger at saying the names of his old enemies, "is still working on his… problem, and Black is helping him with it, I suppose. They are at Black's old house. You will have to ask Dumbledore for the place, he is the secret keeper."

She nodded and made a mental note to do that. She and Severus then started talking about everything she missed, cheering her up considerably.

**The next morning (Wednesday)**  
When the students started coming into the hall they were very surprised for the whole hall was decorated in pink and the teachers were trying to get everything back to its original style and Bella was sitting calmly eating pink food with bright blue hair. Acting like this happened everyday.

Unsuccessful, the teachers gave up and Bella tried hiding her smile by eating. Standing up suddenly to go to her class that was starting in a fifteen minutes Bella walked down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, she passed Harry, Ron and Hermione. As she passed them she quickly passed a note to Harry and kept on walking like nothing had happened. The only other people that saw this were Ron and Hermione. Opening up the piece of parchment he saw a note in elegant script:

_Come to my class after dinner, I need to talk to you. Bring the map._

Wondering how she knew about the map, he passed it onto Hermione who read it with Ron reading over her shoulder. "What do you suppose she wants?" Ron asked with a full mouth, Hermione chastised him, "Ron, honestly, don't talk with your mouth full. But he does have a point, what does she want to talk to you about?"

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I want you guys to come with me… under the cloak, if something goes wrong I want you to go tell someone."

"You don't think she might hurt you, do you?" Hermione asked, scared for her friend.

"I don't know that either, but considering my past experiences in Hogwarts, I don't want to take that chance." He said looking at the door Bella just walked out of.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ hey guys, i am so sorry for the wait. i just moved to australia (like literally, i just came today) and i have been really stressed i haven't had time to put this up. anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up next week at the latest. hope you enjoyed this chapter. :P_


	4. Chapter 4

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.

* * *

**_

**Chapter four**  
Dinner had come and passed; everyone ate in the still pink hall with pink food. Some people believed that it was the pranking twins, they however told them no matter how much they wished they had, they didn't. Everyone knew they were telling the truth as the twins would gladly tell anyone about their pranks. The teachers suspected it was Bella, as something similar had happened to all the classrooms while she was at school, however they could not prove it so they left it alone.

With dinner passed Harry had no excuse not to go to Bella's classroom, with Ron and Hermione under the invisibility cloak and the marauders map safely in his back pocket they set off. They had made it to Bella's classroom in ten minutes, not wanting to be caught even if he had an excuse. Knocking on the door and then walking in when Bella said to come in. He noticed her pouring some tea into a cup. "Do you want some Harry?" when he shook his head 'no' she continued, "How about you Hermione? Ron?" surprised, they let the cloak fall off them, revealing them. "How did you know we were there?" Hermione asked.

"Now Hermione," Bella replied with a slight smirk on her face, "a magician never reveals their secrets. Now. Tea?" accepting a cup of tea, Hermione sat down.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I just wanted to know if you have heard anything about Moony, or Padfoot?"

"What?" he asked shocked that she knew about them, "How do you know about them?"

"Have they never mentioned me?" she asked, pretending to be hurt, when he shook his head no she answered, "I was the 'unofficial' marauder. They nicknamed me Sky."

"Weren't you in Slytherin? Like Snape?" asked Ron

"No, I was in Gryffindor. Like your parents, Harry."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Hermione asked for Harry, who was still in shock.

Bella sighed, "Give me the map." She instructed, holding out her right hand.

Hesitantly Harry took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She put her wand to the map and spoke in a clear voice, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Instead of taking her wand away as you would after saying the 'password' she kept it on there until the parchment changes slightly so that they could see where everyone was and at the said

'_**Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_**  
**_**are proud to present**_

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**'

She kept it on there for a second then said once again to the map "reveal your secrets" Once again the map changed so that it was a blank piece of paper, soon writing appeared, 'who goes there?' it first said in a messy writing, underneath it started writing once again this time in a more elegant writing, 'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail and Prongs agrees with Messer Padfoot and want to know who this is that knows our secrets.'

She spoke again, the three teenagers watching closely as they had never known this to happen, except when Snape found it in their third year, though it just insulted him.

"It is I, Sky, trying to convince Prongs' son that I knew you"

It then turned to Padfoot's writing, becoming less formal, as it said 'SKY! What are you doing there? Dear old Prongs had a son? What universe are you on? The only one he'd go for is his "Lily-flower" and we know that she wouldn't go out with him' everyone had a good laugh at that, it was obvious to Harry, Ron and Hermione that Harry's parents and their friends must have known Bella. When they looked at the parchment it had a new writing that Bella knew was James' 'Prongs would like to tell Padfoot to bugger off'

Then underneath was the elegant writing 'Even I, Moony, find it hard to believe that Prongs would ever reproduce'

'Wormtail concurs'

"Okay guys, gotta go. Nice talking to you." She said to the parchment. They all had their own ways of saying goodbye and telling Harry to talk to them soon before it was left with a blank piece of parchment once again

She gave the map back to Harry and asked, "Believe me now?" he nodded silently and asked, "what animagus form are you?" thinking about her nickname.

"I am an eagle," he nodded before asking, "Did you know my mum?"

She looked down, "Yeah, I did. We actually lived near each other; she was one of my good friends, though she and Severus were better friends. When we got our acceptance letters we were all so happy we wouldn't be going to different schools. That's where I met your father, they were pretty cool, I tried to get them to tone down them being mean to my brother, they did… eventually." she said sadly, "They may have been my friends, but he was my family, so I always stood up for him, however other than that your father and his friends also became some of my good friends, Lily and Sev could never understand it." She said with a far away look on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Everyone always tells me that 'I'm like my father', and 'How I look so much like James' they never really mention my mum other than, 'I have my mothers eyes'." Bella nodded, "Well I'll be here to tell you all about both your mother and your father." He nodded happy he finally met someone that could tell him about both his parents.

For the next few hours Bella told them all about his mother and how she was a bookworm while his father wanted to do things the fun way and how they kind of balanced each other out. She told him about all the pranks they pulled and all the times they got caught and the times they didn't. In return Harry told her all about his time at Hogwarts, including all the adventures, how Snape hated him (she made a mental note to talk to Sev) and his time at the Dursley's (and another talk with Dumbledore).

When they checked the time it was around 11.30pm, she decided to take them up to their common rooms so that they wouldn't get into trouble.

On the way they bumped into Severus, he looked like he was going to tell the three students off, which is until he saw Bella there. She glared at him, and he knew that he was going to get a talking to before the night was up.

* * *

_**A/N:** hey, sorry about the wait. I'm still settling in and things are a bit hectic lately what with the homework I have to catch up on,'~' but what can I do right? anyway, let me know what you think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

**Chapter 5**  
Once dropping the three teenagers off she made her way to Snape's office, when she got there she saw Severus sitting behind his desk, marking his students assignments. She shut the door very loudly and then proceeded to put a silencing and locking spell around the room… before she started shouting.

"SEVERUS! HOW COULD YOU?" she shouted, slamming her hands on his desk.

"How could I what, Isabella?" he asked, though he had a good idea on what she was talking about.

"YOU KNOW HE IS MY GODSON, HOW COULD YOU TORMENT HIM?" she continued shouting, then softly said, "I thought you had grown up, he's the _only_ person that I have that is related to both Lily and James. I should have been there for him." Severus looked down, knowing she was right, but she just continued, "I should have been there for him, but I wasn't, and I want to make things right." She had a few tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall as she tried looking him in the eyes, but he kept them down, "I have just spent a few hours with him and I realised that even though he looks a lot like James, he's got a lot of Lily in him. I thought _you_, of all people, might have realised that." She started walking to the door again before stopping without turning around to face him she said, "You need to let the past go. I know you loved Lily, but do you really think that she would want you to torment her son?" with that said Bella walked out the door, cancelling the spells while Severus had his head in his hands. He had a lot to think about.

**The next morning (Thursday)**  
Once again, Bella and Dumbledore were not present in during mealtime. Thinking it had something to do with the Cullen's, Snape left them alone… at least that was his excuse; in reality he could not face Bella after what happened last night.

Snape wasn't the only one that noticed – well, practically everyone noticed, they just didn't give it much thought – Harry had noticed, in fact it was he who pointed it out to Hermione and Ron. Thinking 'what could they do?' they left it alone. When the bell rang the trio all but ran to their DADA class.

The trio became more excited when they realised that they were the first ones there, they were hoping for a chance to talk to Bella again. However when they got to class they could not see Bella anywhere (they checked everywhere, even the rafters) though they did hear voices coming from her office, but it was muffled. Not knowing who she was talking to nor did they know why, they sat down in their seats. Minutes ticked by and more students came in, she didn't come out. Five minutes gone by, all students were excitedly waiting; she still stayed in her office talking to the unknown person.

Suddenly, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFE? THAT IS NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH SIRIUS, ALICE, REMUS OR ME. DUE TO THE FACT THAT HE CANNOT LIVE WITH ANY OF THE OTHERS FOR ONE REASON OR ANOTHER HE SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME!" this rang out as Bella screamed to the mystery person in her office. A minute later they were surprised to see a calm headmaster walk out of the office looking as though nothing happened.

Inside the office, Bella took two deep, calming breaths before walking out, "Okay," she said cheerfully, if they had not heard her just yell at the Headmaster they would have thought nothing happened, "lesson two, patience. You're going to need to be patient at one point in your life… better start practicing now." She smiled to the class before beginning her lesson.

Potions  
As the 'Golden trio' left DADA to go to their next class, Potions, they started talking about what happened before their DADA class, and by that they meant the fact that Bella had been yelling at the headmaster. They hadn't known anyone to do that.

"Who do you think she was talking about?" Ron asked curiously.

"I think they were talking about you, Harry." Hermione said, turning slightly to look at Harry but keep an eye on where she was going.

"Me?" Harry asked, not to sure if he should believe it.

"Well think about it," Hermione started, "You tell her that you live with the Dursley's and how they treat you… the next day she's yelling at Dumbledore, who put you there, that 'it wasn't safe'. She then said that 'he was supposed to live with Sirius, Mary, Remus or her' now, I don't know who this 'Alice' is, but what do the other three people have in common?" she asked, seeing the blank faces she sighed, "they were your parents friends, Harry," she said in an obvious voice.

Smiling slightly about thinking how Bella stood up for him even though he had only really talked to her once Harry asked, "Do you think Dumbledore will let me leave the Dursley's?" this question went unanswered as they arrived at their potions class.

Potions class was a lot different and everyone knew it, they just didn't know why it happened. Firstly, Snape actually took more than one point of the Slytherins and gave more than one to the Gryffindors. Then Snape actually told Draco Malfoy off for doing his potion wrong and gave a semi compliment to Hermione about her potion ('it's not a _complete_ failure'). People suspected that Snape got captured and someone was disguised as him. Later the three teenagers would find out that Bella had a nice 'talk' to Severus the previous night. Thus probably the reason to why he was acting so… human.

No one had known what to think. However they also didn't know how long it was going to last, and a whole lot of them (mostly the Gryffindors) were sort of beginning to like the 'new' Snape, however there are those (mostly the Slytherins) that detested it.

They would just have to wait and see on how long it would last.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I know, I know, it's short, but in my defense it looked a whole lot longer when I was writing it._


	6. Chapter 6

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

**Chapter 6  
The next morning (Friday)**

The next morning came quickly for six people, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bella, Severus and Dumbledore. Although Bella should have probably been embarrassed and ashamed of what she said to the Headmaster, she was not, she believed what in she said, that is why she was able to look the headmaster in the eye when he passed her a note in the middle of breakfast after all the owls had come and gone.

She read what it said on the note twice; just to make sure she did not read it wrong. When she realised what it had said she jumped out of her chair so fast that it fell backwards. Everyone in the great hall turned to look at up at the front table to see Bella hugging Dumbledore tightly, repeatedly saying "Thank you, thank you…" everyone started chuckling at her antics, though they had started getting used to it. However many people were still curious about what brought that on after she finished hugging the headmaster. These people included Snape (though not for long since he sat next to her and saw the note she left on the table), Minerva McGonagall – the deputy headmistress (as she had not known anyone to hug the headmaster in all her times of teaching) and the golden trio (who were just naturally curious about pretty much anything – that's the reason why they always get into trouble).

Harry could not ask what happened during breakfast anytime soon since he did not have DADA till after lunch. This caused him to be a little more careless with the things and ended with Hermione chastising him when he did something wrong. (How his cloth caught on fire rather than change colour had everyone confused) However he did not have to wait till after lunch to find out what was wrong. On his way to lunch the trio had to pass the DADA room with Harry closest to the door it was easy for Bella to grab his arm and pull him into the room, Hermione and Ron did not notice that Harry had gone missing until they sat down for lunch. They also noticed that Bella was not there so they (more like Hermione) figured that Bella wanted to talk to Harry about this morning.

When Bella had grabbed Harry's arm, he had not expected it and in result, ended up on his bum. He was about to start yelling at whoever did this but stopped when he saw a very familiar jeans and a t-shirt that had the saying 'I'm busy, can I ignore you some other time?' this belonged to a very happy (nearly bouncing) Bella. Standing up Harry asked Bella cautiously, "What's up?"

Bella, trying to be calm said, "How would you like to move out of the Dursley's?" not knowing what to say, he stood there shocked, this was the second time someone had asked him that, but he thought he may actually be able to now.

Bella mistook the silence for something else, "You don't have to, and after all, I mean you have lived there for practically all your life. I just thought-" he interrupted her, "Are you saying," He said slowly, "that I could leave that house… to live with you?" she nodded slowly, not knowing what he would say, "Dumbledore cleared it this morning, if you want to stay with them, I under-" she was again cut off, though this time it was because of him hugging her, "thank you," he whispered.

Harry and Bella came to lunch fifteen minutes late, however very happy. When Harry sit down on the Gryffindor table his two best friends asked him what happened, and he told them in hush whispers.

Bella kept going to the staff table, as she walked forward she noticed that Dumbledore gave her a small smile before taking a sip out of his cup. She also noticed that Severus looked at her, slightly nervous, he thought she might still be mad at him and she noticed that. So when she got to the table instead of sitting down right away she gave him a hug while he was sitting down to show that she was not mad at him. He smiled slightly as she sat down next to him.

"I take it," he said looking over to her, "that you told him."

She looked at him, shocked that he knew, until she remembered that she had left the note from this morning on the table and he had probably seen it, "Yeah, I have." She replied with a smile.

"You both look happier," he told her making her smile again and looked at Harry who was getting a hug from Hermione.

"Thanks."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ again, i swear it seemed longer in the word document, but i will be posting next week, hopefully. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.

* * *

**_

**Chapter seven **  
**Monday morning**  
The weekend had passed quickly and tin it's place Monday had come, no one would have thought this day would be any different. These people were not Isabella Snape, who was currently pacing the confines of her classroom in the early morning (to be precise around 5 o'clock in the morning).

Severus, who knew his sister would do something like this, went down to the kitchen and asked the house elves for two cups of tea. He took the tea up to Bella's classroom, keeping it up with magic. Knocking quietly before opening the door Severus went to put the tea down on Bella's desk, while Bella was still pacing back and forth.

Taking one of the cups of tea, he brought it to Bella who took a large gulp, downing half the tea, making her slightly calmer before she started pacing again. Severus was leaning on her desk with the other cup of tea in his hands.

"You okay?" he asked before taking a few sips of his tea.

Bella began nodding, before she started shaking her head, "No," she said, "but what can I do? Dumbledore invited them"

Putting down his tea he walked over to Bella who was gulping down the rest of her tea, he than put his hands on his shoulders, looked her in the eyes and said, "Calm down, if you want you could always change your looks so that they wont recognise you." He had thought of it during the past week, he wanted to help his sister but didn't know how.

"You're right," she said, "you are absolutely right." With that she concentrated on looking a little more like her brother, she changed the colour and style of her hair, so instead of having wavy brown hair it was straight black, with dark blue highlights (she didn't want it plain black), she then changed her figure to a slightly skinnier, more curvy figure and finally she changed her brown eyes to her natural bright blue ones.

With that done, Bella started feeling more at ease, they wouldn't be able to recognise her like this, "MY SCENT!" she suddenly shouted, "Quickly," she told her brother, "mask my scent" doing as he was told, he masked her scent so it was more dull and less flowery. Bella started taking calming breaths, "Okay," she said exhaling, "okay, I can do this," he nodded; he had no doubt that she could in fact do this.

By the time Bella finished her mini breakdown it was 6.30am breakfast would be starting in 30 minutes, this would give them time to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day.

**Breakfast**  
By the time 7 o'clock arrived Bella had taken a shower and put on her black skinny jeans and a top that said 'Don't drink and fly, you'll spill your drink' the quote was originally 'Don't drink and drive, you'll spill your drink' (bought a muggle shop) but with a little magic, she was able to change it. She had, once again not used a wizards robe that everyone else used (she believed it to be too much like a dress, however, if anyone (like mad-eye moody) asked, she said that she thought it was too restricting when in a battle).

When she got down to the Great Hall she was surprised to see Harry there. Since no one else was in the great hall she went to sit down next to him.

"Hey Harry," she said as she sat.

He looked at her in surprise and said, "Hey,"

They had made small talk for a few minutes before he realised that Bella was kind of nervous, "You okay?" he asked suddenly, and she jumped, "Huh? Mhm, yeah I'm fine," she lied unconvincingly.

He looked at her for a few seconds before she cracked, "Okay, not really. Dammit, of all the things you had to inherit from your mother, it had to be 'the stare', just some people that I have a history with, they are coming here and I don't really want to see them."

"Is that why you changed your looks?" he asked, everyone had already figured out that she could change her looks. She just nodded before everyone started pouring in through the doors. So she said her goodbyes and went up to the staff table, too nervous to eat, Harry saw this and was concerned, in the past week he had gotten closer to Bella and started to see her as family.

Halfway through breakfast Dumbledore stood up, "We have some new people that will be coming and staying in Hogwarts for the rest of the year. I want you to give a warm welcome to our new teacher, healer and six new students. The new muggles studies teacher, Professor Esme Cullen and the a healer that will help Madam Pomfrey, Carlisle Cullen," Bella snorted, _'of course'_, she thought to herself, Dumbledore continued as though he didn't hear her, "our two new Gryffindors, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty, two new Slytherins, Edward Cullen and Anna Mason, and our new Ravenclaws, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen" with that said the doors opened and they all came in, looking the same as when they left me, though there was a new person that was hanging off Edwards arm, this _Anna_, a blonde, had the whole vampire perfection.

Bella was suddenly very angry, it hadn't even been a whole two weeks since he had left her and he was already getting cosy with a blonde vampire. Suddenly she heard, "Careful, your hair's going red," it was Sev, taking calming breaths feeling her hair go back to the black and blue that it was this morning. What cheered her up was seeing Harry glare at the eight vampires. Sev saw his sister smile, confused, he looked to where Bella was looking and we both started laughing, as in side-splitting laughs not mere chuckles, causing the hall to look at the two Snape's, well mostly Severus since he never laughs.

It made Bella's day.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ okay, once again, i am sorry about the shortness of the chapter. but i don't really want to change it because these chapters (up to chapter 19 right now) are all pre written and i quite like how they end, but they just seem too short when i put them up. But hopefully after chapter 19 it will be longer, we'll see :P hope you liked it_


	8. Chapter 8

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.

* * *

**_

**Chapter eight**  
Bella was not sure how to feel right now as she paced her office. Outside, in the classroom were her fifth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Alice and Jasper were in this class. She took a deep breath and thought _you can do it_ repeating this over and over to herself in her head as to not let the two vampires in the classroom to hear her, though Jasper could probably feel her nervousness from where he was.

Taking calming breaths (she realised that she was doing this more often than not nowadays) she stepped out of her office and proceeded to teach her class hoping that Alice and Jasper wouldn't be able to tell that it was she. "Okay kiddies," she said laughing internally, Alice and Jasper were probably older than her grandfather, "I think that it's time that you learnt how to use the Patronus charm…"

**After**  
Bella sat on her desk after her class had ended, again taking deep breaths trying to calm down, but it was not really working. The next class was her fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. That meant that Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Anna were in this class. This class would be harder.

She took one last calming breath before standing up to wait for her next class. As usual Harry, Ron and Hermione came in first. They then proceeded to question Bella as to why she was nervous about the new people and who they are. Instead of answering Bella merely stated that she would eventually tell them but not right now as people were just outside the door. She also told them not to think of it, though she did not tell why.

When the whole class had settled down (which didn't take very long since Bella had fast become everyone's favourite and one of the most respected teacher), she started her class – mentally noting that Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Anna sat in the back of the class just as Jasper and Alice had done.

"Okay," she started, "Time to learn about the Patronus charm," this got everyone's attention, well everyone but the vampires as they didn't even know what it was.

"Now," she continued, "_E__xpecto Patronum_ is Latin for 'I await a protector' which is what it does… it protects you. The Patronus charm is a strong piece of magic that can chase away the dementors and is triggered by a very happy memory… like so," closing her eyes, Bella thought of her happiest moment – one of the last time they were all together. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and her came to celebrate Harry's first birthday – as she remembered she smiled, opened her eyes and shouted "_Expecto Patronum_," while doing the proper wand movements.

Once she had done this, a silver wisp came out of her wand and started taking shape of a large silver dog.

As soon as Harry had seen this he thought of Sirius, but Bella cancelling the spell and Edward growling at him abruptly cut off his thought. Why Edward was growling? He didn't know.

"Okay," Bella continued with her lesson, "who wants to try?" No one put up their hands, "Come on," she tried encouraging them. After a few minutes of silence Harry put up his hand – deciding to 'take one for the team'. "Harry!" she enthusiastically yelled, "Come up here!"

Harry did as he was told and tried to think of his happiest memory, once he figured it out he opened his eyes and yelled "Expectro Patronum" doing the proper wand movements while doing so.

His silver wisp started to take the familiar shape of a deer – Prongs – this brought some tears to Bella's eyes as she thought of her old friend, but she wiped them away quickly as to not let anyone see them.

Harry cancelled the spell and went back to his seat; both aware and uncomfortable of the looks his fellow classmates were giving him. Deciding to take their attention from him she said loudly, "Partner up. You're going to give it a try."

Since there was an uneven number in the class she made Harry help her by going around the classroom and helping the students.

As Harry and Bella passed each other she slipped him a note before continuing to the other side of the class to help some of the Slytherins.

He opened the note to see in her familiar writing:

_I can't go help the four newbie's… too painful. Can you please go to them?_

Harry closed his eyes, he didn't like it, but since Bella had helped him a lot in the past few days he would help her. He caught her eye as she was helping Draco Malfoy and nodded slightly.

He would do this, for her.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ okay, once again i am sorry about the length, it sucks, yes, but i really don't want to change it at the moment. another thing i have to say sorry for is the fact that i did not update on monday as i usually do, that is because my school has decided that it was a good idea to give us assignments that were due this week and therefore i could not upload a chapter. anyway, here it is and im going to stop rambling before this becomes longer than my actual chapter :D happy reading_


	9. Chapter 9

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

__**Chapter nine**  
Harry did as he was asked; he helped the Cullen's. This does not mean that he didn't give them a hard time. He told them that they were doing the spell wrong and then proceeded to show them how to do it by doing it exactly the same way they had done it. He didn't know what they had done to Bella, but it had to be bad if she changed her entire looks because of them.

Bella had pulled Harry back by the back of his shirt as he started leaving when the bell had rung. "You shouldn't have done that," she said seriously before giving him a small smile and pulled him into a hug, "but thank you" she then told him to go to his next class before he was late, saying 'thank you' one last time.

She then proceed to go to her brother, knowing that he had a free class, meaning he had no one to teach, also meaning he could stay with her and listen to her moan about her life. As soon as she closed the door of his classroom she collapsed into the nearest chair in the back, hiding her face in her arms that were resting on the desk making Severus wonder what was wrong with her. When he asked he only got two words, "The Cullen's." He realised that this must have been too soon for her. She apparently loved this guy who dumped her in the woods and two weeks later she sees him with another person,

Deciding that she could use a break, he took her (no matter how grudgingly) to the two people he knew that could definitely cheer her up. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Getting the parchment that had the address on it (given to him today by Professor Dumbledore to give to Bella), he directed her towards the fireplace telling her to floo there. She did so without complaint or realisation on what she was doing.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were sitting in the kitchen of Grimwald Place doing nothing but nursing a bottle of butterbeer each, thinking that nothing would be happening till later tonight when the Order came together. So imagine their surprise when they hear someone come out of the fireplace with a _thud_ and then cursing almost instantly after. They looked at each other in surprise before grapping their wands, which were sitting on the table, and quickly ran to the living room.

Bella heard a noise as she dusted the ash off her clothes before looking up at two of her oldest friends, "Moony?" she asked, surprised that Sev would bring her here, "Padfoot?"

The two looked confused as to how she knew them. She was hurt at first before realising that she was still in disguise, so slowly she started changing back to what she looked like before she changed. Her black and blue hair slowly changed to a chestnut brown, here eyes stayed the same bright blue and her body transforming back to normal and a little curvier. Other than looking a few years older, she looked exactly the same as when they were still students in Hogwarts.

Getting over his shock first, Sirius attentively asked, "Sky?" unsure if he could believe she was actually there, sitting on the floor, looking up at them in his living room. All it took was a nod from her before he picked her up and crushed her into a hug. He had missed her a lot; she was his best friend, if he couldn't go talk to James about something he would go find her.

Remus, on the other hand, was still in shock. The last time he saw her was after Lily and James' funeral where they got into a fight because she didn't believe that Sirius ratted out (no pun intended) Lily and James to Voldemort. She looked at him questioningly, "Well Moony?" she said, getting out of Sirius' hug, "Where's my hug?"

Shaking out of his stupor, he practically bowled her over with a hug, using some of his werewolf strength to show how much he missed her and how sorry he was. She hugged him back tightly to show that she forgave him. Not that much later she was bombarded with questions from the two, "Where have you been?" "When did you get back?" "Are you staying?" "Why have you not visited till now?" Stopping their questions with a sharp whistle she went to the kitchen for a drink before going back to the living room and settling into the couch, the two following her.

Once she got settled down with Sirius sitting on her left and Remus on her right, squishing her in the middle, she began her story once again. After all, if you can't trust your best mates, whom can you trust?

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Can i just put in here that this chapter is dedicated to my grandmother, who jut passed away last night. My prayers are with you. And just letting you know that something went wrong with Fanfiction and wouldn't let me update anything, for that, I am sorry... and for another... this is getting harder and harder to update. My teachers apparently have no lives and are giving us so much homework, I mean, I know that I have pre-written some of these chapters but it's ridiculous if I can't even update the pre-written ones. *hmph* anyway, hope you enjoyed it :D _


	10. Chapter 10

**_Summery:_**_ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter ten**  
After Bella told the story again Sirius jumped up from the couch that they had been sitting on about to go to Hogwarts and commit a crime that he would actually be guilty for. Bella put a stop to his plans by saying if he did that then he would never see Harry again.

Thinking of his godson he calmed down. Once Bella knew that Sirius wouldn't go anywhere she turned to Remus, those who didn't know him well would think that he was taking this calmly, however, Sirius and Bella both knew the look on his face very well. He was thinking of a proper strategy to get back at the people he thought of as family. This facial expression did not happen often but whenever one of his 'family' members got hurt it would find its way onto his face.

"Moony," Bella cautiously said, "whatever you are thinking, don't do it. It's not worth it."

"It's not worth it?" he asked suddenly, "Bella, it is worth it, _you _are worth it, okay? You and Sirius, you're my family, and when someone hurts my family… well, they have me to answer to." He said with finality. Bella sighed and was about to say something when Sirius beat her to it, "Yeah Bells, we care about you. So what do you say, when they come here tonight for the Order meeting we prank them real good. Like old times?" she looked at her oldest friends and their smirking faces trying to convince her. She smiled and they knew they had her permission.

The two of them started cheering instantly, Bella laughed but then asked, "Are you sure that they are coming?" Sirius nodded, "Yeah, Dumbles said that there would be eight new members coming and to not provoke them." They all smirked at that before laughing again.

"Okay," Remus said, after calming down, "we need a plan."

**At Lunch**  
Halfway through lunch Bella entered through the side door just behind the teacher's table. She tried to sit down without being noticed, however a lot of people did notice, but there were four people that stood out.

First it was Severus, who usually sits next to her, so no one knows if that actually counts. Second to notice was her godson who wanted to let her know that he wanted to speak to her later on, however he could not find her. Third was Dumbledore who merely raised an eyebrow at her wondering where she could have been. And last was Edward Cullen, this disturbed her; he couldn't have known it was her… could he? _No,_ she thought,_ no, I masked my scent and changed my looks; no way he could know that I was Bella Swan._

Calming down slightly she turned her head and saw her brother looking at her, smirking slightly. "What?" she asked him when he didn't say anything to her.

His smirk grew, "Nothing," he answered before adding, "you look happier, is everything… okay?" she nodded and took a second to compose her facial features as to not give anything away.

"Yeah," she replied calmly and then giving him a hug, when she let go she continued, "thanks for sending me there, it was a big help."

"No problem." He then turned back towards his lunch and did not see Bella's own smirk that could rival his own in the scariness department.

She saw Dumbledore still looking at her with concern; she changed her facials slightly and gave him a small smile to soothe his worries… for now anyway.

Before turning to her lunch she, like always, turned to where Harry, Hermione and Ron where sitting. Ron, as usual, was stuffing his face with everything that was in his reach and Hermione was, once again, reprimanding him. Harry, however, was looking at her and gave her a look that told her he wanted to talk to her. She just gave him a wink and started eating; she did not see him laugh slightly.

"You have something planned don't you?" she heard her brother say into her ear. She just smirked before leaving the great hall, not hungry because she and the last two marauders had eaten a lot of junk food when she was with them.

As she passed Harry, Ron and Hermione, she once again slipped a note to him. Once she left through the doors Harry opened the note, which had been folded over and over again as if it was wrapped around something. After a minute of unfolding the note he noticed a mirror in the middle of it. Putting it down on the table gently he read the note. It said:

_**PRONGSLETTE**! After a long talk, **of about ten minutes, **we, Moony, **Padfoot** and Sky, have decided that it was time to give this to you. It was your dads so take care of it. **We all used these when we were sent to different detentions. **If you ever want to talk to us when we are not around just say the name of whoever you want to talk to into the mirror (it has to be someone with the same enchantments…) **and we will be able to talk. **Be careful where and when you use it, wouldn't want it getting into the wrong hands now do we?** Or Molly Weasley, I don't think she would approve of this.**_

_Be safe._

_Love Moony, **Padfoot** and Sky _

Harry laughed; it was good to hear from his godfather and Remus. Passing the note to Ron and Hermione who were sitting across from him he picked up the mirror that was sitting in front of him. It had belonged to his father. Wanting to try it but not wanting anyone to see he stood up to leave the great hall. His friends, after reading the note, knew what he was going to do so they gave him the note and let him leave without any questions.

Knowing that he still had an hour for lunch left he went to the DADA classroom where he knew Bella would be. And, as he thought she was there magically cleaning the blackboard. Without turning she said, "Hey Harry, go ahead, talk to him." She then turned to him as he pulled out the mirror from his pocket and clearly stated, "Sirius Black."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I have just realised how many people actually read my A/Ns... lol... anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you liked it :D  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summery**:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter eleven**  
As soon as he said Sirius' name he expected something to happen, a face appearing, a message showing up but… nothing, just his reflection staring back at him. Harry turned to his godmother for an explanation but saw her trying to keep in her laughs. When he looked at her with a confused expression, she couldn't help but start laughing at her godson.

A minute later, when she had calmed down she spoke clearly still amused, "I'm sorry Harry. I guess we forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked cautiously.

"We had linked them to the names we called our animagus forms." She giggled slightly, "If you want to talk to Sirius then you have to say Padfoot, Remus is Moony and I'm Sky."

"Nothing else?" he asked to make sure that he wouldn't make a fool of himself again.

He gave her a slightly exasperated look as she shook her head 'no' which made her laugh again as he turned back to the mirror and cautiously said, "Padfoot." A few seconds had passed and he thought that Bella was making a fool of him again he had just turned to Bella to start asking her what was happening when a face appeared, "HARRY!" Sirius yelled through the mirror to get his godsons attention. Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice Harry turned back to the mirror, "Sirius!" he yelled with less volume but the same amount of enthusiasm.

Bella smiled at the two interact and kept quiet during their conversation only commenting when they spoke to her directly or when Sirius was telling some stories of their time in Hogwarts and he made himself seem brave and smart when well he made it seem like he was perfect and the brains of all their pranking operations. Instead she told Harry what actually happened and teased Sirius about his reactions, which Harry couldn't help but to think that there was something going on between the two of them.

Just as the bell was about to ring Harry said goodbye to Sirius. When he saw that Sirius had left he turned to Bella before her next class came in, "Um… Bella?" he asked, getting her attention.

"Yes, something wrong?" she asked

"No," he said right away, not wanting the person who was starting to be family to get worried, "Nothing's wrong… I was just wondering," he broke off

"Wondering what?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Wondering if there is anything going on between you and Sirius?" he asked quickly not knowing how she would react. She froze for a second not knowing what to say _did it seem like there was something going on between us? I mean I had a major crush on him in third to seventh year but I'm over that… aren't I? _She thought to herself. Shaking these thoughts away to think about later she told Harry the truth, there had never been anything between the two of them.

Nodding his head not sure if she was lying, before she could say anything else he ran out of the classroom just as her third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started to come in.

**Dinner**  
It had been a few hours since Harry had brought up the question about her and Sirius and the thought had not left her mind. As dinner came along Severus could see that something was wrong with her sister.

As she sat down he leaned into her so he could talk to her without the surrounding teachers hearing, "Is everything okay?" he asked so softly that it was hard for even the vampires to hear.

He could see her thinking about how to answer that, deciding for the truth she asked him, "Does it seem like there is something going on between Padfoot and I?" he grimaced at the sound of Sirius Blacks nickname but thought about it carefully as he knew that, for some reason, it was important.

Severus thought about all the times when Black would hang around his sister he realised that there were times when he thought that they were together. He told this to her, this unexpected news made Bella repeatedly bang her head on the teachers table. He quickly stopped her and asked her what was wrong. She then told her brother what Harry had said earlier about something going on between Sirius and her and how it had been stuck on her mind ever since.

He laughed slightly and tried calming her down, "Bella, it'll be okay. You and Black, I can't believe I am saying this but… you could do worse." Without saying she knew that Severus was talking about someone like Edward, who, she had began to realise, was not the person that she was supposed to be with.

While Edward was sweet and caring he was too controlling and would not let her do anything in case of getting hurt. She needed someone who could keep up with her and wouldn't try to control her, someone that wouldn't mind getting into the trouble that seems to always follow her around. Someone like… _Damn it!_ She thought to herself as she started banging her head on the table again.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I have decided that since I am celebrating the end of school at the moment I would separate from another chapter and give it to you all :D hope you enjoy it! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summery**:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter twelve**  
Once all the students had gone up to their common rooms those who were in the Order of Phoenix and at Hogwarts at the time assembled in the headmaster's office. Those that assembled were Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Severus, Bella and, of course, the Cullen's.

Trying to ignore the Cullen's, Albus gave the go ahead to get to Headquarters (Grimwald Place). Before anyone could say anything Bella grabbed some Floo Powder and went towards the fireplace. Before she left she saw the Cullen's looking on with some awe and dread as they realised that they would have to do that. She also saw Dumbledore look at her with a disapproving glance, as if he was disappointed at her for not talking to the Cullen's at all. Rolling her eyes she finally looked at her brother who was silently asking her if she was okay. Smirking at him she threw the powder onto the ground that she was standing on and shouted "12 Grimwald Place"

After a rather dizzy ride Bella had, once again, been ungracefully thrown out of the fireplace. Just as she was going to hit the floor two arms encircled her to keep her on her feet. Looking up she saw it was Sirius. Remembering the conversation she had with both Harry and Severus she quickly got on her feet and out of his arms before saying an awkward 'hi'.

It was then that Sirius started laughing at his friend's apparent awkwardness and gave her a hug. Just as she started to hug back Severus gracefully came out of the fireplace and, remembering the earlier conversation, he smirked at her and in mature retaliation she stuck out her tongue.

By the time the Cullen's came out of the fireplace Remus had entered the room and stood next to Bella who was also next to Sirius, the two men acting as her bodyguards. Poking both of them in the sides she left the room to get a butterbeer in the kitchen. When she turned around she saw the aging headmaster there waiting for him to speak she opened the bottle in her hand.

It was not until she started to drink did he speak, "I am very disappointed in you Isabella." He said in a sad tone.

Making sure that there was a strong silencing spell so that the vampires wouldn't hear and a locking spell on the door so no one would come in she asked in a tone that would suggest she didn't care, "And why would that be headmaster?"

"We are supposed to be working alongside the Cullen's as they are helping us, and you have not even _tried_ to talk to them."

"Why should I?" she asked curiously, "it's not as if they _care_ for me, and besides, a lot of people haven't tried talking to them, why are you hounding _me_ about it?" she spat out.

"We have to forgive past mistakes," the old man said as if talking to a child, "We are at war, it would not be good to fight with those on the same team as us."

"I'm not fighting with them, I'm just… not talking to them. Look," Bella said trying to calm down, putting her drink on the table – just in case, "Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect, I don't know _why_ this is any of _your_ concern… and besides this is not something that I can just forgive and forget okay. He left me in the FOREST telling me he didn't love me. Now, I don't know what I had done to deserve that but I think people, YOU especially, should cut me some slack; _you_ made me go there, uprooting me from my life. I didn't want to go and I sure as hell didn't want to fall in love. So I'm sorry if I'm not 'living up to your expectations' or whatever but I'm dealing. Just be glad that I am tolerating their presence and not shoving them into a bonfire at Hogwarts." With that said she cancelled all the spells, picked up her drink and walked towards the door to take her to the dining room where the meeting would take place.

"Bella," he called making her stop but not turn around, "you are going to have to forgive them at some point." He said in a grandfatherly tone. She took in a deep breath to calm her down and not start yelling at him, "Yeah, but no one said that that point had to be now." She said as calmly as possible before walking out the door.

Grumbling nonsense she went past the dining room and into the living room and plopped down on the two-seater couch where Sirius was sitting, Remus sitting next to Nymphadora Tonks on the other seat.

Sirius looked at her, an eyebrow raised silently asking her if she was okay.

She rolled her eyes, sighed and looked quickly at Dumbledore who was talking to the Cullen's.

He smiled mischievously as if asking if they were going to prank Dumbledore as well

She gave him a disapproving glance but anyone could tell that she was trying not to laugh so when Sirius shot a questioning glance at her she shook her head no.

He frowned but then grinned and looked at the Cullen's asking if the prank was still on.

She just nodded but pointed to her head, silently asking if his Occlumency shield was up.

He nodded and rolled his eyes as if saying _I'm not stupid._

She just looked at him funny making him glare at her and the then both of them started laughing.

This all took place in the time space of about 25 seconds, so when the two of them started laughing the rest of the people there looked at them weirdly, except for Remus, who had gotten used to the silent conversations back in Hogwarts. Severus smiled slightly when he saw his sister happier than he had seen her since she came back. When Sirius caught his gaze Severus gave him a look that obviously said, _don't hurt her_. Sirius nodded slightly, they would put their differences aside for her. She was their common ground.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ First, I would like to complain about the teachers that have no lives, apparently it is okay to give a test to the class through the internet during the holidays, I mean, seriously, who does that? Anywho, I was re-reading the reviews that I have received from all of you and I never realised how many people actually like this story, I thought that it would be shut down by a few people after a couple of chapters, I am very grateful for all your support :D and another, I got a review in the last chapter and I would like to point out that Edward and Bella will not be getting back together, they MAY become friends, they may not, I'll figure that out later, but they won't become a couple... sorry for anyone who is disappointed.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**  
Once the members of the Order had gathered in the 'Ancient and Noble House of Black' the meeting started. It started off with the normal boring pleasantries, which Bella ignored and went into the kitchen to get another butterbeer as the last one she had was finished. As a last minute she picked up two more bottles and went back to sit between Remus and Sirius, handing them each a bottle.

"Now," Dumbledore said, looking at Bella for longer than necessary, "as you know, we have eight new members that have joined the order,"

Before he could say anything else Sirius interrupted in a loud voice, "If you are going to start recruiting _children_, Albus, then I think that Harry should be here. After all, isn't this what we are meeting for? To help _Harry_ defeat Voldemort."

"Sirius, these are no ordinary children." Dumbledore said trying to explain without trying to tell the rest of the Order what they are.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, pretending to be curious while also trying to make Dumbledore tell the other members.

"They're… special." Dumbledore cautiously said not liking where this was going.

"How so?" Bella challenged, the other members looking back and forth from Bella to Dumbledore and back.

"You should know." He said, trying to get her into a corner and stop asking questions about them. Bella looked at the Cullen's carefully, making them and Dumbledore uncomfortable and the other members wonder what she was doing.

"OH!" she said suddenly, lacing her voice with realisation, "Sorry, they look _so_ different." Her voice turned alarmingly mad at this point, "Back in Forks they didn't look like soulless monsters." She smirked as they gasped, except for Anna, who didn't know what they were talking about.

"Im sorry," Esme said kindly, "but do we know you?"

"Ouch," Bella said pretending to be wounded by the comment, "And here I thought we used to be a '_family_'" she sneered the word; they could hear the quotations as she said family. They all looked at her, confusion still etched on their faces. She sighed and changed back into Bella Swan for a minute, the seven vampires gasped again while Anna still looked confused.

Before they could say anything more she turned to Sirius and said, "Tell me if anything interesting happens," she gave him a wink to tell him that the prank was still on and then gave a hug to Remus and Sirius and nodding to Severus before walking out of the dining room and down the hallway towards the living room to get back to Hogwarts.

Regaining their senses the seven vampires ran, vampire speed, to Bella as she reached the living room. "Bella," they all said with different tones ranging from shock to enthusiasm. When she didn't turn around Emmett grabbed her arm carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

She turned around, knowing that Sirius was probably in the hallway listening to the conversation, "Emmett," she said slowly, "Let go." When he said no she whispered, "I don't want to hurt you," he just laughed thinking it was impossible even though he knew now that she was a witch. When he didn't let go she muttered a spell and suddenly, the area that he had been holding was burning hot, she stood there as if it didn't hurt (which it didn't) while Emmett let go right away.

"Bella," Alice, the energized pixie, squealed and ran forward as if to hug her but Bella stepped out of the way before Alice could reach her. Alice frowned and, slightly disheartened, asked, "Why didn't you tell us?" Bella looked at her like she was crazy and then scoffed, "It's not like you would have cared." She said, venom lacing her voice. The Cullen's were shocked, they had never heard her talk to them like that. Before they could realise what happened she apparated out of there, not bothering to floo, as she was not going back to Hogwarts just yet.

All the Order members came into the room and Anna latched onto Edward's arm, "Who was that?" she asked, curious if the girl that just left was a threat to her and Edward's relationship. Sighing they all took seat and gestured for the rest of the Order to sit down, answering Anna's question Carlisle said, "That was Bella, we knew her as Bella Swan back in Forks…" they then proceeded to tell the group what they were (which included their 'eating' habits when most of them pointed their wands at them) and what happened in Forks.

It was not until later did they realise that Sirius was not among them.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I am so sorry about the wait but my dad and I took a surprise visit to my family in NZ where the rest of my family seem to think that dial up is still acceptable to use *rolls eyes* but what can I do... sorry for the long wait. thanks for all the reviews :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**  
Bella just apparated, she only had one place in mind, it used to be home away from home. The five of them (Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and herself – this was obviously before Peter (that little rat) betrayed two of their best friends. Peter did not know about this place as he always seemed to be missing – now they knew where he was) had once called it the 'Marauders home' (in time they had jokingly named it 'the marauders barn' and it, surprisingly, stuck). It was one of the places where she could always be found if she had a minute to herself. Now only two other people, besides her, knew about this place

The house itself was under the _fidelius charm_ where she had been the secret keeper as she was the only one that knew occlumency at that time. She never understood why the couple didn't just stay here when they were in hiding. Sighing she looked at the house in front of her, the bright blue, three story house stood in all it's magnificence. The white and pink roses among the windowpanes never dying, the red shutters (the boys – and by boys she meant Sirius and James – wanted to have _some_ sort of Gryffindor support, even if it didn't really match) still looked like it was freshly painted, the cliché white picket fence and stone walkway up to the house still looking new. It made her miss those times with Lily and James more.

She started remembering the good times in this place, such as when they had decided to paint this house, Lily, who was born in the muggle world and missed it desperately, begged if they could paint it the muggle way. James, who could hardly ever say no to her, agreed right away and Bella, who was also brought up in the muggle world (her mum was a witch, her father was a muggle), agreed to paint it by hand. Before the other two boys could say anything they had started conjuring all the necessary equipment (no one ever knew if they painted it the muggle way because they would have said yes or if they did it because they were down right scared of Lily).

If she looked at the front of the house closely she could see the darker shade where Sirius and James had written there names in their messy writing with some of the red paint used for the shutters which had dried before it was painted over again with a light blue. They had kept Lily busy and when she had noticed they had argued about it until she left it alone because they said that they couldn't take it out if they did it the muggle way. All the while, Remus and her were drinking some cold lemonade (which Lily had made) and laughing at the boys slightly scared faces but trying to hide it with their cocky attitudes that the two of them had seen right through.

Laughing at the memory she opened the gate, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. She sat on one of the swings that she had demanded be there and continued looking at the house, not wanting to go inside just yet, not realising she was waiting for something.

She did not know how much time had passed until a shaggy black dog appeared, for all she knew she could have sat here for hours. Not realising what dog it was she started petting it. It was not until she heard the dog bark loudly did she realise it was a familiar animagus. Laughing at her stupidity she hugged the dog fiercely before starting to cry again.

Sirius, knowing he was safe from prying eyes due to the _fidelius charm_, changed back into his human form and hugged her back, silently comforting one of his oldest friends. When she had calmed down enough she pulled back, only to notice that it had grown darker and it was raining, Sirius' and her hair stuck to the sides of their heads, hanging down lifeless. Not realising what she was doing she moved some of his hair that had fallen on his face.

"Come on," he said quietly, standing up, moving his hand from her back and down her arm until he was holding her hand, "let's get you out of the rain." He had said it so… lovingly? Bella shook those thoughts out of her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of her best friend like that. Not that she should have them at _anytime_ but this was probably one of the worst times.

Sighing softly she stood up, smiled at him softly before pushing him out of the way and running towards the house, laughing. She did not realise that he had started running towards her or how close he was until he had tackled her onto the muddy ground but making sure that she didn't get hurt. She squealed in surprise as the rolled slightly so that she had him pinned down, she had tried to get up off of Sirius but he kept her locked in his arms.

She stopped struggling once she looked into his eyes. Her breathing grew rapid and she was sure that he could feel her heart pounding in her chest. He, like Bella had done earlier, pushed some of her fallen hair off her face and behind her ear. Then without warning, or complaint, he easily moved his hand to the back of her head and brought her face towards his until their mouths met in a battle of dominance.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Dum Dum Dum... lol... and there you have it... Sirius and Bella, though now you have to wonder if things are going to be all screwed up between them... well... review, tell me what you think..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**  
The two marauders did not know how long they had been kissing but the sound of thunder had broken them apart. When they had stopped they looked at each other, both breathing heavily, both wondering what this meant for their weird friendship. It was another round of thunder that made them regain their senses.

Quickly standing up, but not letting go of his hands, Bella pulled Sirius to his feet and into the house. When they were inside the comfort and shelter of the house did it become slightly… okay that's a lie… it became _really_ awkward between them, neither of them knew how the other felt, they didn't know whether or not the kiss had been just in the heat of the moment that happened due to heightened and conflicting emotions.

Muttering something about making something warm to drink, Bella made her way into the kitchen but stopped when she realised that she still had his hand in hers. She let go of his hand and continued to the kitchen she began berating herself when she suddenly thought about how her hand had fit perfectly in his.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she began opening the shelves, obviously looking for something and not just opening it at random, "Come on, James," she muttered to herself, if anyone had heard her they may have thought she was a crazy person, even then she kept muttering, "don't let me down… I know you put it somewhere here. Where is it? Ah ha!" she nearly yelled when she found what she was looking for, there, blended in with the flowery wallpaper chosen by Lily, was a button, not obvious to anyone that was not looking for it.

Moving some of the bottles with her arm, not caring if they broke (which they didn't thanks to the unbreakable charm that Lily put when James had broken some of the jars that had been holding things for that nights dinner), rolled of the shelf or made noise, she pushed the button. Lily had never been a fan of any sort of alcohol and when they had built this house she had banned it. But since the marauders had learnt not to listen to _any_ form of authority (not even James' wife), they brought in alcohol without her knowing and put it in a secret compartment behind the herbs.

Feeling around she felt a bottle, but for some reason it felt really light. Not caring she pulled it out. She then found out it felt so light. The clear bottle was empty other than a letter that had been stuffed in there strategically so that they would not have to pull it out to read it. The note inside had said:

**Dear my 'lovely' marauders…  
Nice try.  
Better luck next time.  
Love Lily.**

She laughed out loud before sliding down until she was sitting on the floor, leaning her back on the cupboard, tears silently rolling down her face. She thought to herself that is such a Lily thing to do before the sobs came.

After drying himself Sirius looked around the room. He had not been in this house in fourteen years. The last time he had come here they were celebrating Harry's first birthday, the five of them had a small gathering – Peter was pretty hard to come by at that time – and they celebrated, balloons had been put up but had been charmed to sing happy birthday in different tunes and voices whenever they had been popped, he laughed at the childish memory of him and James spending hours trying to make those balloons and then popping them one by one after everyone had gathered which definitely took less time.

Some clanging of glass pulled him out of his thoughts but as he walked around the room. He remembered how Lily had made a cake, the muggle way, shaped in a number one that said Happy Birthday Prongslette in Bella's cursive writing, written in green. Lily had not been watching where she was going and slipped on Sirius' carelessly placed motorcycle helmet. They then had to make a new birthday cake from scratch (Lily and Bella wanted to do it the muggle way), this time, all the marauders had helped and eventually, instead of cleaning up, they had a food fight. Even little Harry had joined when he got one of his hands around some flour and his other in chocolate.

Sirius was brought out of these memories when he heard sobbing coming from the kitchen. Pushing the door open he saw Bella on the floor, holding a bottle as if it were some sort of lifeline, crying. Ignoring the puddle of water that had been dripping off Bella ever since she came into the house, he sat down next to her. Taking the bottle away from her he pulled her to him and allowed her to cry. He saw what was in the bottle, he laughed lightly before allowing some silent tears leak out. He had not cried in fourteen years, only briefly when he heard about the couple and when he first went to Azkaban. They both cried for their lost friends.

When Sirius realised that Bella was had fallen asleep, exhausted from all the emotions that she had been through that day and the fact that it was around two in the morning he sent a patronus to the other remaining marauder, hoping that he was still awake or would wake up when he the patronus came to him. Once Sirius had conjured up a patronus, an eagle, he carefully worded the message. He said:

**Moony, we are safe. No need to worry. In the marauders place, it has been a long day. Any chance you can take over B's class tomorrow? I don't think she's up to it.**

He did not have to wait long for a reply from Remus:

**Padfoot, you better be thankful that I know what she has been through for the past couple of days and haven't been drawing up conclusions like some others have been doing here. It would have been nice for some warning as to where you were earlier but as long as you are safe. If B is awake tell her not to worry about her class, I got it. I also told Dumbledore to not be alarmed to see me tomorrow. Oh, and Severus says to tell B to… 'Go for it'… whatever that means.**

He did not know what Bella's brother was on about, but was thankful for his friend. After a few seconds of enjoying the fact that Bella was so close to him, he picked her up, bridal style, and brought her up to the third floor where her room was located.

After he had dried her off, magically of course, and transfigured her clothing into more suitable clothing he stood up to leave, however, a hand lightly gripping the front of his shirt stopped him. Looking down he saw Bella's eyes open sleepily, "Stay." She muttered before closing her eyes again, but it was enough for him. He transfigured his own clothing before joining her in bed, hugging her towards his own body. He did not know if she would regret it in the morning, he didn't care. He just relished the time he had of holding her in his arms.

* * *

_**A/N: **So, I got a twitter account (Finally, according to my friends) I have no idea what the hell to use it for, but, hey, I got one... :D anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. :D Now, I know you have been wondering when there will be a prank on the Cullens, or... well... someone, I'm sorry, but I don't think there will be one in the next few chapters, but there will be one. I promise... maybe... anyway, I am tired because today I had to help look after a bunch of screaming, hyper little kids while wearing one of those very bright, very **FLURO** jackets... but on the upside, Starship came out :D I WANNA BE A STARSHIP RANGER :D lol, that has been on every page of any social network I am currently on :P anyway, I've taken enough of your time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :P_


	16. Chapter 16

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter sixteen  
Hogwarts (Tuesday)**

As the students started entering the Great Hall for breakfast they noticed a slight change at the teachers table. Remus Lupin filled the seat where Bella would usually sit. This caused a slight stir amongst the students; comments were made which the Cullen's and Remus could hear due to their heightened senses.

Harry caught Remus' eye and looked at him concerned. Remus just gave him a barely noticeable nod, telling him that he would talk to Harry later. This barely soothed Harry's worries but he acted like it had, turning back to his friends to start talking about something that might take his mind off of his worries.

Up on the teachers table Severus the werewolf in a low voice, "Have you heard anything from Bella or Black recently?"

Lupin frowned and shook his head 'no', "They might still be sleeping it off, it was a very emotional day yesterday, besides, I got the message at around two in the morning," he said, neither of them knew if he was trying to reassure Severus or himself. The students that saw this were surprised that the two were getting along.

When the time came for the first class of the day the students all bustled their way out of the Great Hall and towards their respected classrooms. As soon as Remus entered the door of his old classroom the students, even the Slytherins, in it started shouting at him asking where Bella was. He made his way to the front of the class, ignoring them. After being friends with Bella, Sirius and James he found it best to just ignore them when they got rowdy and when they realise he had not said anything they would calm down.

After about five minutes the class started to quieten down. After a minute of silence he said, "I am here, as a favour of Bella. She was not feeling well last night." he shot a quick glare to Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Anna who were sitting in the back. Not many people saw this, only Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Anna, Hermione, Ron and Harry. "I will be teaching you today, and possibly tomorrow if she is not feeling up to it." Remus continued while looking through Bella's well-organised notes, "It says here that today you were supposed to learn to start dodging cursed and jinxes. So pair up, and no harmful spells and no protego charms, if you are not attacking put your wand in your pocket." He ordered as he levitated all the desks to the back of the room and put a shield around the door should anyone come in, quickly going back to his 'teacher' mode.

When the bell rung indicating that the class was over he sent the class away silently telling Harry that he would talk to him later. Knowing that Bella had a free period at this time he locked the doors and windows (wouldn't want any vampires coming in through there) before he walked over to the fireplace that was connected to the floo network. Taking some floo powder he threw it on the ground before calling out in a loud voice, "the marauders barn"

It was late morning by the time Bella woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She yawned, stretched and groggily rubbed her eyes to get a better sense of things. She realised that she had been in her room in the 'marauders barn'; everything still left the way it was from the last time she was here. The study desk in the far corner still held the unfinished note to her mother, the owl perch for her late owl, Bloomer (Sirius named him, he wouldn't answer to anything else), clothes, still on the floor from where she left them, trying to quickly pack. What distracted her was the antique clock on the bedside table, which showed her that she was late for her first class.

She then jumped out of bed, transfigurating her clothes to more suitable ones as she ran down the stairs while also putting her messy hair into an untameable mess on the top of her head. She had just reached the first landing when she crashed into Sirius, making them fall on the floor. Once again, Bella landed on top of Sirius. Bella couldn't help but remembering the last time they were in this position. She then regained her sense of time, "SIRIUS!" she yelled even though he was right in front of her, "I'm late for my class!" she continued as she tried to get up but slipped and fell on him again.

"Bella!" Sirius yelled, gaining her attention as she slipped again, "Calm down, Moony is taking your class. Severus, Moony and I thought you could use a break. Now breakfast?" he asked after explaining, after slowly standing up and making sure that Bella wouldn't fall again he walked to the kitchen. She followed him into the kitchen automatically_ he did that… for me?_ She thought to herself before eating the pancakes that was placed in front of her.

It was about an hour after breakfast and taken care of their hygiene did they have the talk that both of them were dreading. With his heart pounding due to nerves Sirius took a deep breath before calling out, "Bells," he started making Bella look up from the book she was reading to acknowledge him. When she saw the expression on his face she became really nervous, before she could say anything he continued, "about last night…" he hesitated as Bella blushed before thinking oh God, he's going to say he regretted it. Oh why did I kiss him? She nodded telling him to continue and hoped that her facial expression did not give anything away, "I want to know what it meant to you," he said quickly, "If it meant the same thing to you as it do to me."

Bella was confused. What was he saying? Cautiously she asked him, afraid of his reaction. "I'm saying," Sirius said sitting down on the seat next to her, but still facing her, "that I like Bells and I want to know if you like me. If you don't, that's fine, we'll stay friends…" whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Bella hit him over the head with the book she still had in her hands. He looked at her annoyed; silently asking what that was for while rubbing the back of his head to soothe the aching that had come when she hit him. The only thing she said was, "You're an idiot." Before bringing his head towards her, his hands moving to her back and hers moving to his neck as their lips touched, her book slowly dropped to the floor while she lifted her hands to his hair.

They, once again, lost sense of time. Instead of thunder breaking them apart they broke apart when they heard a voice yelling, "WOAH!" they turned and looked at Moony standing in front of the fireplace. Soot covering his robe, wide eyed but smirking he looked directly at Bella, "I guess you're feeling better huh, Bella?"

* * *

_**A/N:** I have put this up earlier than normal because I will not be able to update for, probably the next few weeks as I have to study for my half yearlys, they are a pain in the ass and it is hard enough to study for my boring subjects without the distractions of this. D: wish me luck, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter seventeen**  
After the awkwardness of being caught Bella stood up and went into the, surprisingly, fully stocked kitchen grabbing three butterbeers. As she entered the room she heard Sirius explaining what had happened last night, giving a butterbeer each to Remus and Sirius she opened her own and sat on Sirius' lap, to the amusement of Remus.

After Sirius had finished explaining their night and morning (minus the part where Bella asked him to stay with her in her bed) Remus turned to Sirius and said, "About time, right Sirius?" Sirius laughed awkwardly and mumbled something, hiding his face in Bella's shoulder.

Bella looked between the pair questioningly, "What do you mean?" she asked Remus when it was obvious that they weren't going to tell her what was happening.

Remus looked at her amused, he had thought she knew, "Sirius here," he laughed slightly, "has had the largest crush on you since… what? Fourth year? Isn't that right Padfoot?" Sirius mumbled something that they didn't understand, "What was that Sirius?" Remus asked it was obvious he was amused at his friend's reaction.

"Third year," he grumbled, clearly annoyed that Remus had revealed that to Bella.

Bella was shocked; they had wasted so much time, deciding she would talk to Sirius about it later she turned the conversation off them and onto Remus, "So Remus," she smirked at his attempt to hide the scared expression on his face, "What's going on between you and our dear Nymphadora?" she asked making Sirius' head snap up at his cousins name. He also smirked and went to goad Remus as well, "Yeah Moony, what is going on between you and my _cousin_?" he asked making the werewolf gulp loudly, obviously nervous band uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I'm just kidding Moony, you and her are pretty good together… even if there is a six year difference." Sirius said trying to calm down his friend.

"That's the thing," Remus said, looking down at the carpet, "I'm a werewolf. I do-" that's all he was able to get out before Bella interrupted him.

"OH MY GOSH REMUS!" she shouted shocking both of them, "don't start that whole, 'I'm a werewolf, I don't deserve her' crap, okay." She moved so she could take his hand in her own making him look up at her reluctantly, she softened her tone, "You are one of the sweetest and kindest guys I have met and you deserve every sort of happiness, and if Tonks makes you happy… go for it."

And of course when there is any sort of moving moments Sirius can't help but make a joke, "Yeah, and if you get married, I'll be the dreaded in-law." The three couldn't help but laugh at this.

Sighing, Remus said his thanks and goodbyes to the couple he had to teach a class in ten minutes. Bella thanked him for taking her classes and told him she would take them back tomorrow, he waved it off as if it were nothing and told Bella to take as long as she needed. Bella hugged him and told him he would be there tomorrow, smirking he nodded and disappeared in the fireplace.

She then returned to Sirius' open arms on the couch, "So, third year huh?" Bella asked him, breaking the silence.

**Hogwarts (Wednesday)**  
As Bella appeared in the middle of breakfast in the Great Hall everyone could see that something was different. She was practically dancing down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Severus smiled at her; it was obvious, a blind man could see that she was happy. That meant that something big must of happened, and if what Lupin had said was true…

She continued making her way to the teacher's table humming slightly, it was not until she sat down did she realise that everyone was silent and looking at her, "What?" she asked the room in general. And as if someone had pressed play in a movie the noise started as everyone started talking to each other again. Shrugging she filled up her plate with eggs, hash browns and some sausages. She was about to put some of her hash brown into her mouth she noticed Severus staring at her intently, which stopped her from eating it.

"What?" she asked again before finally stuffing the hash brown in her mouth.

"Is it true?" he asked curiously.

"Is what true?" she asked teasing him.

"You and Black?"

"Oh, you boys gossip like old ladies."

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, I'm not saying it's a no." she smirked; he smirked back before returning to his own breakfast. Her eyes gazed over the students in the Great Hall, catching Harry's gaze she lifted up her cup to him in a small salute before drinking some pumpkin juice. She purposefully made sure that she did not look at the Cullen's; if she had she would have noticed that Edward had growled when Severus implied her and Sirius were together.

It was just before lunch when she had one of her favourite class (she was not supposed to have favourites, besides she may be a little biased as her godson was in this class) humming a tune before class she started her lesson.

"Okay," she said gaining their attention, "if you did what you were supposed to do yesterday then you were supposed to learn how to dodge oncoming spells, and, since I am pretty sure that Remus didn't change my plans, that is what you did. So, I am proposing an idea. Feel free to say no." when they didn't say anything she continued, "we have a little… tournament." They all looked slightly scared, last time they had a tournament… they shuddered, "I am going to call someone up and I will start throwing spells, they have to dodge. After a minute we add another person to throw spells at this person and every minute we add another person. Whoever lasts the longest will get a prize."

Many of her students had asked, "What's the prize?"

She thought quickly, "Five galleons worth of stuff from Honeydukes and five galleons worth of stuff from Zonko's?" she asked the class. They quickly agreed. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Anna were not present for that day.

As it turns out Blaise Zabini was a pretty good dodger.

Before they could all leave the class she asked Harry to stay behind.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I know that many of you don't read these things, but I would like to say thank you to those who do. I am actually risking some o my grades to put this up for you, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you dont... well, tough. Loving the reviews, keep them coming pls :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter eighteen  
Lunch – DADA classroom**

Once the class had emptied and all that was left was her and Harry, she nervously turned to him, "Harry," she started slowly which, honestly, scared him a little, "um… oh, bugger…"

"What is it Bella?" he asked, her nervousness making him nervous.

"You know what, call Sirius ask him to tell you the news, I have no idea how to word it," she said making up her mind.

He quickly took out the mirror from his pocket calling 'Padfoot' when he saw his godfathers smiling face he calmed down a little, "Harry, what can I do for you?" he asked his godson.

"What is Bella going on about?" he asked, skipping the pleasantries.

If possible Sirius' smile grew, "Oh, we got together,"

"You could be a little more tactful Sirius," Bella's voice could be heard from her office.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, walking into her office, Sirius still on the mirror.

She nodded, "Well, the other day… you were asking if there was something going on between Sirius and I-"

"You did?" Sirius interrupted, while Harry nodded, Bella continued as if there was no interruption.

"-And I didn't know how you would take it, you didn't really tell me how you would feel and…" she trailed off, both of them now looking at Harry carefully, his opinion was pretty important to them.

"It's bloody brilliant!" he cheered making the couple smile at each other.

They talked for a few more minutes before they could hear Harry's stomach complaining, laughing they said their goodbyes. Once they could only see their reflection in the mirror Bella turned to make sure that she didn't leave anything important. Just as she was about to leave she saw a movement in the corner of the room. Without thinking she stunned whatever was making the movement and quickly walked to the small lump on the floor, Harry right behind her.

She picked it up by its tail, when she realised what… or rather who it was she smirked, flicking it she said, "You have just made my day even better… Wormtail."

Quickly she made a spell that magically amplified her voice so everyone in the castle would hear her. The spell was very much like the sonorus spell but louder, "STUDENTS," she began, "WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS, CLASSES WILL PROBABLY BE CANCELLED. TEACHERS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM. THANK YOU THAT WILL BE ALL." she finished, cancelling the spell, she turned to Harry who was glaring at the rat in her hand, "Harry," she said slowly, "I know this is hard for you but I need you to go to your common room."

"But-" Harry complained.

"Please Harry," she begged, "we don't know how dangerous he could be, I mean I know he's a fat glob of mess that you just want to kill, but what if he has something up his sleeve. I don't want you getting hurt. Please." She said one more time, looking him in the eyes as the teachers started entering her room. He grudgingly nodded and slowly walked out of her room just as Severus walked in.

"Isabella," Dumbledore began, "What is it that is so important that you would say that classes would be cancelled?"

She threw the rat unceremoniously onto the table in front of her, "Sirius' possible freedom," she said simply.

They all became weary of the rat and drew their wand, even those who didn't understand who the rat was; they learned that looks can be deceiving. Bella quickly used the _Homorphus Charm_, which made the animal start changing until it became the unmistakeable shape of Peter Pettigrew.

Gasping, the teachers all sent their own stunning spell, just in case, and for good measure Dumbledore bind him with a strong rope while also putting an anti-animagus spell on him just in case.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said with an annoyingly calm voice, "by this time tomorrow, Sirius Black will be a free man." He finished, looking directly at Bella who had a smile on her face at that thought. He then left through Bella's fireplace, but not before telling the heads of houses to tell the students that classes were indeed cancelled and asking the other teachers to look and see if there were any other Death Eaters were in the grounds, looking at Bella once again, as if he somehow knew about the map.

So following her old transfiguration teacher to the Gryffindor common room she tried to get her head around the thought of Sirius maybe being a free man, she would not have to worry about him getting caught which would take a lot of stress off her shoulders.

As they entered the Gryffindor common room they were soon bombarded with questions. The teachers got the students attention by shooting sparks out of their wands, Bella then left McGonagall to tell the students what happened as she silently made her way next to Harry and quietly asked him if she could borrow the map. He nodded before quickly running up the stairs to get it.

The transfiguration teacher was nearly finished talking to the lions when Harry came down, she quickly opened it, pointed her wand and muttered quietly so no one would hear her, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She quickly scanned it, making sure that there were no more unfriendly surprises. Once she was convinced no more Death Eaters were lurking around she pointed her wand at the map once again and muttered, "Mischief managed."

She had not noticed the red headed twins watching her as she looked through the map, they shared a confused glance as McGonagall finished talking and left. Just as Bella was going to about to follow her when Fred called her back, as she reached the twins she saw the look on their face, "Is this important?" she asked, looking at each other they shrugged before saying in unison, "I suppose." She sighed and cast the Muffliato spell and nodded for them to continue.

"How did you-" Fred started, "-know about the map?" George ended the question both of them looking at her with curiosity.

"The question isn't how I know about the map, but rather how do you know about the map?" she retaliated, wondering how they knew about it

"We nicked it from Filch didn't we?" they said as if that explained everything (which, it kind of did), which surprised her slightly; she should have known that Harry didn't always have it.

So, using the same tone as them she said, "I helped make it didn't I?"

"You're a marauder?" they asked awed

"Unofficially."

"Then you know who the other marauders are."

"So do you."

They looked at each other shocked, and then realisation came upon them, "You don't mean-" "-that Remus-" "-and Sirius-" "were part of the marauders" She just nodded smiling slightly, "Who?"

"Think about it, Remus was the obvious choice of Moon-y, Padfoot is Sirius, can't remember how we came up with that nickname."

"What about-" "-Wormtail and Prongs?"

"Wormtail," she spat, "was the treacherous rat, Peter Pettigrew, and as for Prongs, well, let's just say you have a fifth year Prongslette in your midst right now," she said, standing up, cancelling the spell and walking away leaving the twins shocked. She winked at Harry as she walked out of the common room.

The last thing she saw before the portrait closed was Fred and George on their knees in front of Harry, bowing repeatedly and saying over and over again, "We are not worthy. We are not worthy…" Bella couldn't help but laugh as she made her way to the DADA classroom.

* * *

_**A/N:** I was taking a break from studying and thought I would give you an update... hope you like it. :D Reviews are DEFINITELY welcome :D  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter nineteen**  
The first thing she noticed when she entered her room was that there were seven vampires that had accumulated while she was gone. The next thing she noticed was that her window was open. I really have to start shutting my windows, she thought before walking to her office to use the fireplace, floo powder ready in her pocket.

However, someone she used to think of as a brother blocked her path. "Emmett," she warned, her voice cold, "Get out of my way." Her amusement flourished as she saw that he was slightly scared of her, but he still stood there.

"No Bella," he said the usual enthusiasm gone from his voice, "we need to talk."

She sighed as if giving up, "Let me at least make some tea… or something stronger," Emmett looked at the family waiting for their approval before nodding. They all followed her up to her office; she slowly made her way to the fireplace to 'heat up some water'.

"Do you know what I have always prided myself in being?" she asked, breaking the silence whilst looking in the flames, her hand in her pocket clutching some floo powder.

"What, dear?" Esme asked motherly as always. Bella smirked.

"A marauder." She said, throwing the floo power into the fire and stepping into the flames

"NO!" Alice yelled, realising what she was going to do.

Bella then yelled, "Marauder's Barn" not caring that the vampires heard, as she did not tell them the specific place in where the house was, she knew if they tried to follow her they would all end up being thrown out of the fireplace.

Laughing, she ended up being thrown out of the fireplace, landing on her bum and some ash in her mouth, in the place she was beginning to call her home. Sirius and Remus heard a commotion in the living room. Pulling out their wands they ran to the room, when they saw it was Bella they lowered their wands.

"Love, are you alright?" Sirius asked, smiling at the girl in front of him as he and Remus tried to help her up.

"Yeah," she said calming down enough so that she could talk properly, "but the funniest thing just happened," she then replayed what had just happened from when she saw the Cullen's to when she came to them. This had them laughing all over again.

Once they calmed down Remus thought of something, "Bella, aren't you supposed to be teaching a class?"

"OH MY GOSH! No, that's what I came here for," she said turning to Sirius grinning like a mad man which, in turn, made him grin.

"What are you on about love?" he asked, Remus leaning in to hear her better.

"This time tomorrow," she said slowly taking a deep breath, "you may be a free man."

"Are you saying…" Sirius hesitated as if he could not believe it, but Bella's smile just kept growing, "That they caught Pettigrew?"

"Well technically I did-" she started but she was cut off by Sirius' lips and then two men screaming, "Bring out the firewhiskey." She laughed at their childishness but reminded them that there was no alcohol in the house, (they still did not bring alcohol, this was because they were either: 1. still scared of Lily and wanted to preserve her memory of no alcohol or 2. they were too lazy to go out and buy it. Though it's most probably the second one) which made the two boys yell, "Bring out lots of butterbeer."

They celebrated until Bella had to return to the castle for dinner. Laughing at their childish attempts to make her stay (which she was about to crack to but would never admit it), she flooed to Severus' office just in case the Cullen's were waiting to ambush her when she came back to her office

"Bella?" Severus asked, shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here?" she cheekily answered his question with a question.

"I just thought you would be celebrating with Black and Lupin… or flooing to your own office."

"I would be," she said, slowly walking around the office and looking at the things sitting on the shelves, "but Sirius and Remus were beginning to be too much to handle and I didn't want to have the chance of running into the Cullen's"

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, wondering what had happened.

"I mean that they cornered me in my office, but since I am a marauder," he grimaced, she ignored him and continued, "I got myself out before they could talk to me."

"Do you want me to kill them?" he had asked this so casually going back to grading papers Bella couldn't help but laugh.

**Dinner**  
She could feel the Cullen's staring at her as she made her way down the halls and into the Great Hall for her dinner. She wished she didn't have to be there as she had already eaten with the boys but Dumbledore had urged all teachers to come to dinner that day.

Once everyone had eaten Dumbledore called for everyone's attention, "You will all be finding out tomorrow that Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges," some people screamed but Bella could see that all the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry were trying to conceal their grins, she just winked at them, Dumbledore continued when everyone had calmed down slightly, "as it turns out, he is not to blame for killing Peter Pettigrew and those thirteen muggles, as it was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was an illegal animagus – a rat – and he cut off his finger, blew up the street and fled into the sewers." Everyone gasped, they didn't know how to take the news, and Dumbledore then dismissed them.

"I think that went well," Bella said cheerfully to the teachers as she too left the hall to go to her room.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ i am celebrating early that i only have two more exams (tomorrow, wish me luck) and then I have two days off. So I thought I would allow you to celebrate as well through this chapter... if that makes any sense. anyway, i just wanted to let you know that i just finished chapter 20... so look forward to that, it is a little longer than usual, so yay, but just letting you know that it may take longer to update due to the fact that i have to write them now. just giving you a heads up. anyway, hope you liked the chapter :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Summery**:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter twenty  
**Bella walked back towards her classroom to get ready to go back to the 'barn' she smiled at the thought. She couldn't wait to see Sirius or Remus. They, as well as Severus and Harry were her family. She stopped in the corridor when she spotted blonde hair in front of her classroom. As she got closer she realised that it was Jasper Hale, one of the Cullen clan members. She stopped; her heart sped up a little as he slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to meet hers.

"Bella," he said quietly, but loud enough that she could hear him from where she was stood.

"Jasper," she acknowledged as she opened the door to her room, she gestured for him to go in first. She might as well get this over with. As she tried to calm down she entered the room and up the stairs to her office. She waved her wand so that the light adjusted slightly and with another wave, the fire started and the kettle, which was suspended in mid air, already on top of the fireplace started to heat up instantly.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to that," Jasper said breathlessly (well, as breathlessly as someone who can't breathe can get).

Bella just laughed without humor, "What do you want Jasper?" she asked curtly, "I have places to be." She knew it was rude but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," the blonde vampire said, he decided to elaborate before she could ask what he was talking about, "about your birthday party, I mean. It's my fault that Edward left you. If I had learnt to control my thirst then maybe you would have stayed with us."

Bella smiled, "Jasper," she said kindly, which was a big difference from the previous time she talked, she continued, "I never blamed you. You're an empath, you felt the others bloodlust on top of your own. Besides, I would have had to leave whether or not you guys left." He looked confused, she laughed darkly as she poured herself some tea and added some alcohol to calm her nerves some, "If you haven't noticed, we are in a war right now. The wizarding world needs all the help they can get, Harry needs me. I needed to come back here."

"You have a point," Jasper said quietly while he thought about what she had just shared with him, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't tell, because I couldn't tell," Jasper was about to make a comment about how they weren't suppose to tell anyone about them either, but Bella interrupted before he could get a word out, "I was under the unbreakable vow," Jasper grimaced, he knew what the unbreakable vow was and how they could affect peoples lives, he was not at all envious of what Bella had to go through.

After a few more minutes of silence of processing, he quietly said, "I understand,"

Bella nodded wanting to wrap this up before it became even more awkward than it already was, "I have to go Jasper. Goodnight," she dismissed him.

"Goodnight Bella," and with a blink of an eye he was already out of her classroom and already started down the hall. Before he was out of hearing range, he heard Bella, still in her office, shout 'the Marauders Barn' and, what he assumed was, the fire engulfing her and taking her to wherever she was off too.

"Honey, I'm home," Bella shouted once she reached the barn. She heard laughter from the kitchen as the other two marauders heard the nearly forgotten greeting that Sirius and James would use when they would come home from work.

She entered the kitchen to see the werewolf in an apron as he cooked something over by the stove while her (hopefully nearly free) boyfriend sitting, a fork in one hand, a knife in the other and a plate lay on the table in front of him. "Well," they could already hear the teasing tone in her voice, "doesn't this look very domestic?" she asked giving Remus a hug before moving closer to the innocent convict who quickly put down his utensils, pulled Bella onto his lap and smoothly gave her a passionate, but swift, kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey," the werewolf reprimanded, "none of that here," he said as he put some sort of meat in front of the innocent criminal.

Sirius groaned as Bella moved from her place on his lap, "We need to get you laid, Moony," he complained as he picked up his fork and spoon and dug in. He did not notice how the old werewolf blushed slightly while Bella looked on thoughtfully.

**Very early that morning (Thursday)  
**It was a few minutes past midnight and Bella was still awake. She lay on the bed and just stared at the ceiling, as she lay on her bed. She tried everything to fall back asleep but nothing happened.

_Ugh, this is not going to happen tonight,_ she thought to herself, as she got up from her warm bed, threw the covers off of her with some sort of attitude and stepped into the cold. She tiptoed quietly down the hall as to not to wake any one up.

Entering the kitchen, she quietly closed the door, she sighed as she realised that she didn't wake any one up.

"Bells?" someone asked behind her making her jump at the unexpected noise.

She turned around slowly and let out a sigh, "Remy," she whispered as he heard the nickname she had given to him before they found out that he was a werewolf.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her as he noted the time.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered tiredly, "You?"

"Lost in thought," he chuckled making her smile.

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes, the older boy opening his mouth once in a while as if to say something but thought better of it and closed it again.

"What is it Moony?" she asked, not looking at him, but getting annoyed at the 'pop' sound that accompanied the opening and closing of his mouth.

"Are you happy?" he blurted out.

Bella looked at him in shock, he jaw hanging, "Remus, how could you ask me that?" before he had time to answer she continued, "I am happy, very happy, I am back home with my family, and yes, that includes you, don't you forget it. I have a job, which, between you and me, is so fun it isn't really a job. And I have Sirius. What more could I want?" she asked quietly looking down at her hands that lay on the table in front of her.

"It's just-" Remus broke off angrily making Bella look up at him in shock, "You said you loved that Edward bloke, right?" she nodded slowly, not knowing where this was going, "Are you still in love with him?" he asked abruptly, "Because if you are, I suggest you don't play with Sirius' feelings, he came out of Azkaban for a horrendous crime which he did not commit, and I think a part of him is still broken, and if you are still in love with the vampire well…" he left the sentence hanging.

Suddenly a hand was brought out and hit him right in the face, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to let the right side of his face tingle a little bit. Silent tears slowly trickled down Bella's face, "Remus," she said quietly, he looked up at her, still in shock, "I want you to understand that, yes I was in love with Edward at one point, at least I thought he was." She continued in the eerily quiet voice, "but, he is… well," she struggled for words, "to put it mildly, he's a douche," the old werewolf snorted but didn't say anything, "and even if I was still in love with him, I don't think I could take him back, I mean he left me alone in the woods for goodness sake!" she huffed, leaning back into the chair, not looking at one of her oldest friend.

"Bella," he said quietly after a minute of silence, "Bella, I am so sorry, it's just… I worry, for you, for Sirius, for Harry,"

"For Tonks?" she asked cheekily, he just blushed.

"The point is," he continued, "I don't want to see any of you get hurt, you guys are the only family I have, and I swear to…" he trailed off, "I just, I don't want to see you go again," he said finally.

It was quiet in throughout the house as one slept soundly and the other two sitting quietly in the kitchen. After a couple of minutes Remus, not being able to stand the silence, stood up and walked to the door, just as his hand reached out to the door knob he heard his name called. He turned around to see Bella still sitting on her chair facing away from him, "I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly.

She did not see the small smile that made its way to his face when she said that, "Goodnight Bella."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Aw, touching moment between Lupin and a Snape :D haha, hope that you guys enjoyed it. I am just finishing up chapter 21, so keep an eye out for that, I will try finish writing/editing it this week and post it up next week, I promise a confrontation... with who? You'll have to wait and see, now wont you. :D Now, I am in a delimma, I was planning on putting in some manipulative Dumbledore and some Dumbledore bashing, do you guys think that I should, or should I just continue with the Bella/Cullens drama? Let me know what you would like to happen and I will see if I can incorporate the ideas into the story. but for now... goodbye *apperates before anyone can throw something at me*_


	21. Chapter 21

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Hogwarts (Still Thursday)**  
The morning had come as a normal day to the people of Hogwarts; no one expected anything out of the ordinary to happen. The whispers of Sirius Blacks possible release had not died down ever since the Headmaster had announced it the previous evening. Many people were still not sure of the news, weather it was true or not.

It was the _Daily Prophet_'s front page article that had them all in frenzy, everyone, other than Ron, had forgotten about the food, and was focusing on the article.

_**Black Free of all Charges  
**__by Rita Skeeter_

_It was a well known story, Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter and his wife Lily Potter (nee Evans), had been the secret keeper to the Potter's home and was thought to have betrayed the Potter's location to You-Know-Who who attacked the household on Halloween where the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, had defeated him when he was just one years old._

_Then, my dear readers, as we remember hearing the next day, Peter Pettigrew, a friend of James Potter, had found Black in an alley found in the muggle world. Many witnesses told us that Pettigrew had confronted Black. Next thing anyone knows, the whole street blew up, killing 13 muggles and leaving only a finger of Pettigrew's._

_But, what if we have things wrong? It was found out that Sirius Black (from the noble and ancient house of Black) never had a trial and was thrown into Azkaban the very next day. Twelve years later Black escaped from Azkaban and has been hiding who knows where for the past two years._

_As it turns out, Sirius Black was never the Potter's secret keeper. This was brought into light of the new evidence of the, very much alive, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew and Black had apparently switched the role of secret keeper. In Pettigrew's trial it was discovered that he was an illegal animagus and lived out the twelve years as a rat. He transformed after cutting off his finger when Black had him cornered him that day._

"_We wish to extend our sincerest apologies to Mr Black, whom has been unrightfully condemned to a lifetime in Azkaban and would like to free him of all charges," Minister Fudge announced to the press, "we would also like to offer a thousand galleon compensation for each year he was wrongfully imprisoned."_

_The only question is; where is Sirius Black Now?_

_For more information about Sirius Black, turn to page 3. Information about Peter Pettigrew's trial, turn to page 2. For the public's opinion where Black may have hid, turn to page 5._

Bella looked up from the paper and looked around the Great Hall. People were still talking about the recent news, turning to their friends to get their opinions. She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione, Harry and the Weasley's were all trying to conceal their grins. They couldn't help but laugh at the expression that people had on their faces.

Suddenly the double doors of the Great Hall were blasted open making everyone, including the vampires, jump. Standing in the doorway was a well groomed ex-convict. He had the largest smile on his face, as did Bella as she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the whole school. Silence had instantly fallen over the crowd. It was if someone had stopped a muggle movie as they all turned to look at him.

Some people screamed slightly, obviously forgetting what they had just read. The silence ended suddenly when the, now free, man shouted, "I'm free baby!" Bella couldn't help it; she laughed loudly which made everyone turn their attention towards her. Before she could stop herself she jumped over the food covered table, knocking some food onto the floor as she did so but she did not care, nor did she notice as she ran towards him.

He opened his arms in response and was caught off guard when both she and Harry slammed into him from two different directions. Laughing he just hugged them both, motioning to the Weasley's and Hermione to join when he spied them standing to the side waiting for the three to finish. They joined in without hesitation.

The students, and some teachers, were too surprised to say anything. How did Harry, Bella, Hermione, and the Weasley's know the ex-convict? The whispers started again, many starting rumours about how this may have happened. However they were cut short when they saw that the newly free man and their DADA professor snogging on the floor of the Great Hall.

They were interrupted by a loud cough that came from a smiling Headmaster at the front of the room. "Yes, yes, we are all very glad to clear an innocent man of crimes that he had not committed, but maybe this isn't the place to show that kind of happiness?" he looked at Bella, his eyes twinkling annoyingly. She just smirked and got off of Sirius' lap before offering a hand to pull him off the floor.

"As many of you have read, Sirius Black was wrongly accused of a crime that he did not commit, now, you many of you may be seeing him, or Remus Lupin, around the castle for the next week or so. Please leave them be and do not bother them with unnecessary inquiries. Classes will be continuing as normal, so please be ready for your first class which will be in an hour. Thank you." With that said people slowly started eating but still looked at the group standing at the back of the hall.

Bella started pulling at her boyfriend's hand allowing their small entourage to follow behind them. They had made it halfway down the hall when they heard her name calling. She knew that voice; it had haunted her for weeks. She turned slowly, hoping that she was wrong but knowing that she wasn't.

Edward stood a few feet behind the group looking pained, "Bella," he whispered, walking closer to her as she took a few steps back, "how could you do this love? We are supposed to be together."

Gathering up her Gryffindor courage she slowly stepped in front of the group, ignoring the protests of Harry and Sirius, who were very protective of her. "Edward," she said slowly, making him smile, "I don't think so," his smile dropped, her voice grew stronger. "You left me, alone. In the woods." She said slowly to emphasize her point. "You said you didn't love me. You said that I was nothing but a distraction, a play thing, for you and your family. You nearly destroyed me, and now you have the audacity to come to me and say that we belong together?" she was nearly shouting at this point, students and teachers alike stood watching the drama that was unfolding in front of them.

"Love, I lied that day, I was trying to keep you safe. If I had known that you were-"

He was cut off by Bella's sharp laughter. She walked closer to him, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek, "I don't love you," she said simply, loud enough for the people close by to hear her. He sucked in a large unneeded breath.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes," Bella interrupted again, "yes, I do." She turned around and started walking towards her new family, or old, depending on who you were looking at, "Oh, and detention with Professor Snape tonight at 7, for disrespecting a teacher." His face brightened up until she continued, "and I don't mean me, I'm talking about my brother." It was not until then did she notice the swarm of people looking at her and Edward, "Aren't you supposed to be getting to class or something?" she asked them, making them disperse quickly, bumping into each other, elbows digging into others sides in their rush to leave.

**Bella's classroom (Before first period)**  
"ARGH!" Bella screamed as soon as the door to her classroom slammed shut, which scared Sirius in the process. The trio of students were not there as he had sent them away, with a promise to talk later.

"Bells," he said trying to get her attention as he sat on her desk, "what's the problem?"

Bella stopped the pacing that she was previously doing and looked at him incredulously, "Did you not just see what happened there?" she yelled as she threw her hands up and started pacing again, "I mean, honestly, what was he thinking? That I would accept him back with open arms after everything he had done to me? Where does he come up with these things?" she continued ranting for a couple of minutes as Sirius just stared at her, occasionally playing with something that he had found on her desk.

"...and then grab those needles and just shove them..." Bella trailed off before stopping as she realised something, "Hang on, why are you not doing anything?" she asked slowly.

He smirked before standing up, "I know that you don't want to go with him," his smirk more prominent now, "I heard you and Mooney the other night, you know." Her jaw dropped as he came closer. "Besides," he said, kissing up her neck which made her shiver in delight and her knees weak, "your reaction tells me enough." He said quietly as he quickly kissed her lips. She responded easily, her hands making their home in his hair as his slowly strayed down before resting on her hips, bringing her closer.

He started kissing down her neck again, "I... My... My class..." she said breathlessly.

"Can wait," Sirius finished, before cutting her off with his lips once again, not that she was complaining. His hands started wandering down, from her lips to her thigh, she moaned in his mouth in approval. He continued wandering...

BANG, the door opened with a slam, she pushed him off quickly and rushed her fingers through her hair, but the damage was done... Neville was staring at his professor and the ex convict with wide eyes.

Clearing her throat she decided the best course of action was to ignore the fact that she had been caught with her boyfriend by the now blushing teenager standing in front of her. "You're blocking the door, Neville," she said trying to sound normal. As the class filled in slowly she wandered around the desks, making sure that everyone was there, hitting a smirking Sirius on the arm as she passed by him.

"Now," she announced to the class when everyone had settled, "I had originally planned for some review, but since Sirius was here, I realised that it might be a good idea to tell you how the things you do have consequences, and Azkaban may very well be one of them if you go to certain extremes. And who better to talk to us about such things than one who has gone through this." She smirked at the paling marauder, she knew he didn't like teaching as it meant talking to large crowd and answering questions on the spot... he knew this was pay back.

She quickly grabbed something from her desk and announced that she had to grab something from her office, and encouraged people to ask Sirius some questions and such. Before the door to the office closed he heard her say one word, "Mooney"

_I'm screwed,_ he thought to himself as he stared at the curious (if not slightly scared faces) of the teenagers in front of him. Not to mention the glaring of a particular vampire sitting in the back.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Here is the latest chapter, literally, just finished, sorry for the crappy newspaper article thing, I need to work on that... :S anyway, I should probably let you know that I may not be updating as regularly as, even though I have just finished exams, my teachers have been giving me assignments and, it should be noted that these chapters are no longer pre-written, it is coming to me when it does. Anyway, hope you are having better days that I have been having and hope you liked this chapter :D_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Summery:_**_ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters._

* * *

**Chapter 22**  
Weeks had passed; Sirius, and Remus occasionally, was still wandering the halls of his old school as Bella continued teaching. Things were going back to normal. Until now.

Not many people noticed the older trio growing quieter with each passing day. But Harry did. He was going through the exact same thing. It was October and while most people were getting excited for the Halloween feast, it was a morning day for others. The anniversary of the deaths of Lily and James Potter was coming up.

**31****st**** October**  
The day had come. Potions class was more of a pain as Snape was shouting at everyone, more than usual. ("Is it just potions or were you just _born_ incapable of _anything,_ Mr. Goyle") But this wasn't too surprising as they just thought that he was in a particularly bad mood that he was prone to have.

The Gryffindor trio were discussing their plans for the next couple of days (albeit, Harry less enthusiastically than the other two) as they walked to Divination and Ancient Runes respectively, when they saw their head of house walking briskly towards them, "Mr. Potter," she called out making the boy in question and his two friends stop, "Bella has asked that you go to her office immediately," she too held a frown that many people seemed to be wearing today, "she has also made sure that you are excused from the rest of your lessons today." Confused, he nodded as he said goodbye to his friends and teacher, before he went the way had just come from.

He pushed past the people walking the opposite way as they ignored him. Suddenly, "Harry Potter!" he heard a light girlish voice call out from behind him. He turned around trying to find the person that was trying to grab his attention.

His attention was brought to the sudden movement of someone grabbing his hand; the hand was smaller and rested nicely in his. Its owner was a smaller blonde haired girl, the one that he had met once on the train ride to Hogwarts, "Luna!" he said once he remembered her name, he was surprised, and he had never expected for her to talk to him again.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said in, what he guessed, was her normal dreamy voice. She stopped. He waited for the Ravenclaw to continue, ignoring the pointed looks he received from the students of the castle for associating with Luna 'Looney' Lovegood.

"Um. Luna," he said cautiously, not wanting to sound rude, "I'm sorry, but did you want something? Because I have to go, Bella is waiting for me in the class and-"

"Te wackspurts have been talking, and they told me that you were going through a hard time lately. But don't worry Harry Potter, things will get better."

It might have been the way she had said it, as if she had or was going through the same thing but form some reason he believed her. Without another word Luna dropped his hand (which he had not noticed that she was still holding) and skipped off to her next class, her long blonde hair swaying from side to side.

He had not noticed how long he had stood there until the bell rang once again, which signaled the beginning of class.

He took a quick look at his watch. He let out a curse before running to the DADA room.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_I am a horrible, horrible person. I am so sorry for making you all wait only to get a really short chapter, however, I am currently working on a new chapter already and hope to have it up sometime next week, I am soooo unbelievably sorry.  
On another note, who watched the last HP movie? man, I cried... :'( hope your hearts aren't totally broken like mine is :(  
P.S. if you have tumblr, can you please follow me? wow, i feel retarded, but still, if you want to, the link is on my page, if you dont want to, at least check it out. anyway, sorry again for the short chapter.  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Summery**:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters._

* * *

**Chapter 23**  
"Come in Harry," a voice from inside called out before he could even knock. He was confused, but did what the unclaimed voice instructed him to do. As he walked in the first thing he saw was Bella, she was hard to miss in her bright red and gold, the colours of Gryffindor, dress while sitting on top of the teacher's desk. He then noticed his godfather sitting on the chair behind her, his feet rested on the desk next to Bella's legs, covering the light blue shirt that he could see as it peeked out behind from behind.

Just before he could ask anything to the couple a loud "WOOSH" of the fireplace interrupted him while also signalling the presence of a soot covered, sandy haired werewolf in a green shirt, looking worse for wear.

Harry had an idea about what this was about but before he could say anything he was interrupted once again, "Come on," Bella said as she jumped off of the desk and pushing Sirius' feet off at the same time, "let's go," she pulled him by the hand and towards the fireplace. She quickly pushed a piece of parchment into his hand. He realised what it was as soon as he saw the red writing forming an address in Bella's messy scrawl.

_The Marauders Barn  
Is located at 53 Windsor Ave  
Godrics Hallow_

The house was under the _fidelius charm, _just like Grimwald Place. "Bella," he started, "I don't ge-"

"Have you got it memorized?" she hurriedly asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Good," she ripped the piece of parchment out of his hand and threw it into the fire, and they watched the fire consume the parchment until there was nothing left put a pile of ashes.

She banished it once the fire had once again reduced to a steady flame then threw the green powder making the flames flare up once more.

"Go," his godmother said as she roughly pushed him into the now green flames, he just stood there, a confused look on his face as Bella's face seemed to grow more worried, "GO!" she yelled impatiently which snapped him out of his stupor.

"THE MARAUDERS BARN!" he yelled waiting for the sickeningly fast spinning to begin, and it did a second later.

The trio stood watching the flames die down, "Mooney, you go" Sirius said to the younger werewolf, "explain to Harry what is happening, we'll be right there,"

Remus was hesitant, he wanted to stay, he tried to convince them, "I can-"

"Mooney," Bella said as calmly as she could in current circumstances, "I know you mean well but we need someone to be with Harry as he is probably confused at the moment, and we both know that this oaf," she said in good nature, jerking her thumb at her boyfriend who was smirking behind her, "won't leave and the conditions-"

"I know, I know," Remus conceded, he sighed before throwing more floo powder into the fireplace and quickly shouted, "THE MAURAUDERS BARN" and the couple just looked him spin away.

As soon as they turned around they saw five pale faces, and ten eyes all with a different shade of gold, staring back at them, "Hello Bella, do you have a minute?" Carlisle asked, polite as always.

"Sure," she said, so glad that Jasper wasn't there to know what she was feeling at the moment, and she never thought that she would be so grateful for Severus for teaching her occlumency.

"Alone?" Edward snarled out as he glared at Sirius.

"Listen, what you say to me you can say in front of Sirius," Bella said with a note of finality in her voice.

"But Bella," Alice whined, and if Bella was still the normal, clumsy human Bella Swan, she would have caved. But she wasn't. She was Isabella Snape, witch, he sister to Severus Snape, Sirius Black's girlfriend and finally a Marauder. She doesn't bend to peoples request (usually, really depends on who is asking).

"Look, Carlisle, you want to talk to me, go right a head, but if your _coven_ cannot behave themselves then you have to understand that I will leave, because, honestly, I don't really give a fuck what you think of me now," okay, so that may have been a lie, these people had been her family for a good portion of the last year, but that didn't mean that they had to know that.

Sirius knew what his girlfriend was going through, Bella, Remus and him spent the night drinking butterbeer, eating whatever was in the kitchen and talking about everything. He knew that even though she acted tough she was going through a rather hard time letting these particular people go. As if to remind Bella that he was right behind her, he slid his arm around her waist, ignoring the growl from Edward, giving her silent back up.

She squeezed his hand in thanks; the movement was not lost to the vampires.

"I am sorry Bella, I'm sure that they will be on their best behaviour," the warning in his voice was obvious to anyone as he stared down his 'son' and 'daughter' they bowed their head.

She took in, what she hoped would be, a calming breath and told them to sit down.

This was going to be a long day.

**The Marauders Barn**  
Harry watched the images blur past him as he passed each new fireplace. He had just closed his eyes shut to stop the dizzying images when he was thrown out and sent flying towards the floor. He stood up shakily, opening his eyes he noticed that his glasses were covered with a dust type substance so he wiped them on his shirt. It was when he put the glasses on again did he notice his surroundings.

The basic white walls contrasting with the black couches while making the pictures on the wall stand out in their brown, wooden frames. One picture stood out the most, in it stood a group of people, all in their later years at Hogwarts if the Gryffindor robes they wore were anything to go by. Their arms wrapped around each other, the two girls in the middle while the two black haired boys on wither side and the scruffy sandy brown haired boy kneeling in the front. They were all smiling, laughing at some unknown joke, before repeating once again.

His parents, Remus, Sirius and Bella's were smiling right in front of him.

He was so engrossed in the picture he did not hear the 'WOOSH' of the fireplace and someone coming out of it. He was pulled out by is day dreams by someone gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Tearing his eyes off of the picture, he noticed it was Remus, and he too was looking at the picture, a far off look on his face.

"This was just after your parents started dating you know," Remus said suddenly, "James had a crush on her for a while by this time, and, according to Bella, Lily had a crush on him too. So when James got the chance to be Head Boy and impress Lily, he was excited and took his job seriously. And when Lily saw the difference between our seventh year and the other years, she was surprised and took a chance on him. This picture was just after our third month, they had only been dating for about 3 weeks at this point."

They both smiled slightly, Harry for the new story that he had just been told of the parents he never knew and Remus for the happy memory that this picture had brought them. Remus walked into the kitchen to get a drink, Harry following him for something to do, "So what is this place?" he asked, looking around as they walked into the kitchen.

"The Marauders Barn," he said putting his head in the fridge looking for something, "it's a place the five of us had bought just before the was rot bad, it's under the _fidelius charm_ and Bella as the secret keeper, Peter was never told the secret as he was never around at that time. I'm not too sure why we got it but we used it for get togethers and what not when we left school. We had your first birthday party here, did you know?" he finished as he slid a butterbeer bottle towards him.

They sat in silence as they drank from their bottles, it was not until the clock in the hallway making a noise did Harry notice that it had been a while since he had seen Sirius and Bella, "Hey Remus," he said, breaking the silence, "where are Bella and Sirius?"

The marauder sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as a sign of frustration, "I don't know how much I can tell you as it is Bella's story and not mine but, Harry, it's the Cullen's…."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_I felt really bad for making a really short chapter so here is the next one, literally just finished, so sorry for the crap quality but i hope you like it anyway :D this is one of the longer chapters, i think, but anyway, it's longer than the last one, that's for sure.  
P.S. some people were asking me for my tumblr (even though i said it was on my profile but still) this is it .com  
:D thank you all for being amazing :D  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters._

* * *

**Chapter 24**  
Sirius watched his girlfriend turn her back to their company, and with a flick of her wrist, the fire continued to calm down until it became a small orange flicker. His eyes were brought to the door as the Cullen's walked in without an indication from Bella that they should. The male marauder lowered his occlumency shields long enough for Edward to see all the steamy kisses that they had already shared, _just because she is willing to talk to you,_ he thought loudly, _doesn't mean that she has, or will, forgive you._ He then slammed his occlumency shields back up allowing his privacy for his thoughts once again. However, this allowed Edward to become rather angry, in fact, if Emmett had not held his brother back, Sirius would probably have been in an epic battle with a vampire.

"Stop with the growling, Cullen," Bella snapped as she held a cup of tea in one hand, "and you," she said sternly, placing her other hand on Sirius' chest, "stop provoking him," he would have thought that she was being serious if it had not been for the smirk that she was sporting on her face.

"I'll try love," he replied smugly, returning her smirk with one of his own. As if to add fuel to the fire he gave a quick kiss on her lips, this was awarded him with growls from three of the Cullen's now.

"Carlisle," Bella warned, not bothering to turn around to look at them. Sirius looked at them from over the head of the (right now) short brunette, only to see the blonde vampire healer guy move his mouth rapidly, in what was, most probably, in vampire speed.

She gestured for the vampires before she grabbed his hand and pull him along, as if he wouldn't go with her. The Cullen's all sat on the couches quickly, Emmett slightly away from his family, once they had all sat down the only spaces left were a single armchair and a space on the couch next to Edward. The two wizarding folk knew exactly what they were planning as soon as they saw the seating arrangements.

Sirius sure wasn't going to let _his_ girl sit next to her ex, not the way that they were acting, so he went to sit next to the vampire, but Bella had other ideas. Instead she pushed him into the armchair. Four of the Cullen's smiles brightened, however Emmett's smile seemed to shrink a little, but Sirius put it off as a trick of the light. Apparently everyone in the room had forgotten about magic. Bella didn't. But if Bella was going to let the Cullen's hate her, she might as well do it right. So instead of doing an enlargement or switching spell, he went ahead and sat on the ex-convicts lap.

Their smiles diminished, except for the hulk of the vampire, his grew so much that you could see his teeth.

"Bella," Esme said motherly, "there's no need to sit on his lap, there is a perfectly good seat right next to Edward," she suggested, though they could all hear the want in her voice, she wanted Bella back with Edward.

Bella glared at them again, this made them shrink back slightly, "Listen," she said in a calm voice, but those that knew her, knew that this was a warning sign and should back down, "you guys left me," they all cringed, Sirius noted, "you no longer have any say in my life," she spat.

"Of course Bella, we apologise," Carlisle said.

"You've said that _so_ many times, yet there is nothing you have done to show me that you truly are sorry. Now," she said with finality, "we are done. You are taking me away from visiting my _best friend's _graves."

Bella stood up abruptly, not seeming to care that her cup fell from her hand onto the floor with a dull _'thunk'_ as the tea spilled onto the floor, the carpet soaking up the liquid. She then ran out into the main part of the office. Sirius followed quickly, knowing how distraught she might be. He quickly noted how the Cullen's had not moved from their spot on the couch. They snapped out of it and before he could blink, they were gone. However, he could hear them shouting her name. The shouting continued making Sirius jumped into action and run into the room.

"NO! OKAY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'VE DONE IT BEFORE. NOW JUST DO IT ON MY TERMS!" Bella's voice rang throughout the room, her shouts vibrated off of the walls. Sirius ran to the teary eyed professor, he pulled her into a tight hug, as she slowly drowned his shirt with tears.

He glared at the stunned vampires that stood staring at them in shock, "Leave," Sirius growled, his voice as icy as his eyes.

They obediently filed out one at a time. The large vampire was the last one out. Just before he closed the door he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear, "I'm sorry," it sounded so sincere that Bella started to sob loudly into her boyfriend's chest.

Her legs stopped supporting her. She would have fallen painfully to the ground if it had not been for Sirius, who gently moved to sit on the floor with her, but he did not relinquish his grip.

It was a few moments before she could compose herself. Sirius stayed silent he did not bother using those phrases such as, "Its going to be okay," or "you will be fine" or anything like that. He didn't because he knew that he couldn't promise that. She was grateful.

As she stood in front of him, her eyes red an blotchy, her nose running, and her hair a mess he couldn't stop from letting the words, "I'll always be here for you," escape from his lips. This earned him a watery mile. He wanted to say more, but he knew it wasn't the time.

Not yet.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I am a horrible, horrible person, i am sooooooo sorry, i cant believe i let this stay like that for so long. sorry for the short chapter  
another thing is i realised that i cant actually post websites to this thing :S i am so stupid, but people were asking for my tumblr. it is (dot)tumblr(dot)com (sorry for the long name :S) anyway, hope you liked it :D  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Summery:_**_ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters._

* * *

**Chapter 25**  
"Now Harry," Remus said, a warning in his voice, "You cannot tell anyone anything I tell you now, do you understand?" Harry moved to talk, "Not even Ron or Hermione," the werewolf interrupted.

Harry didn't even have to think about it, Bella had already one so much for him in the two months she had been in his life, "I promise," he said with conviction.

"Good, now…." Remus told him everything about Bella and the Cullen's. What the Cullen's did, and what Bella had to go through. He omitted some details. Things he didn't think Bella would want him to know. But Harry found out the basics.

The sound of the fire bursting into life interrupted them. A second one soon followed, "Stand behind me," Remus whispered as he stood up, he pulled out his wand as he was doing so.

The hallway was empty, but the sound of people whispering came from the living room. With slow deliberate steps they walked to the room. The backs of the pair that had just come out of the fireplace faced the two that just entered.

Remus pointed his wand to the man, "What did James say to us just after Harry was born?"

Both Bella and Sirius turned around slowly, "I have a family now, you guys, you're my family," Sirius said with a small smile on his face.

Remus relaxed slightly before he pointed his wand at the girl, "What did Sirius say to that?"

She replied as calmly as she could, "Mate, pull your skirt down, we can see your vagina. Now, give the boy to his dogfather."

Four pairs of eyes. All welled up with unshed tears they would not allow to fall. Not yet.

"Let's go?" Sirius suggested, breaking the suffocating silence that covered the whole room.

They exited through the door, each with different levels of apprehension. The walk to the cemetery seemed to take forever. For it being a short walk, it seemed to go on forever.

They walked down the street. Absentmindedly taking in the decorations. Decorations that seemed to have exploded over the street. Pumpkins stared at them with empty eyes. Laughter came from inside the houses. Kids squealed. Parents shouted. Laughter seemed to come from every house.

By this time the cemetery came in view. They could see that it was not well kept. Rude statements were plastered over the gates and walls. Weeds grew out of control. They climbed over the wall and hung lifelessly. It was not somewhere they wouldn't want to hang around at night.

They moved closer. Remus put his hand on the gate. It suddenly changed. The weeds and graffiti disappeared. The gates seemed to shimmer in the late sun. The headstones seemed to clean themselves up. The graffiti on it also seemed to disappear suddenly. As the gates of the cemetery opened with a loud '_creak_' they could feel the wards shift. As they passed headstones the names seemed to change. Particular names stuck out. _Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett_. All of them had been friends. People they knew, through school or the Order.

They didn't stop at any of them. They continued to walk to the end where the Potter's were buried. Right next to the graves of _Charlus and Evelyn Potter_ rested the headstones of _James and Lily Potter._ At the foot of the headstone sat a one red rose. A rose that finds its way to the gravestone every year. Bella smiled sadly. He had already been here.

She noticed that is was quiet. She turned slightly to look at the teenager that stood between Remus and herself. Tears sat on the edge of his eyes as he tried not to cry. She saw Remus pull him into a one armed hug, offering silent support. Sirius then handed him some conjured white roses, Lily's favourite.

Harry stared at the flowers for a moment. It was as if he was hoping that if he stared long enough, his parents would come out of it. He crouched on his knees slowly. His hands gripped the roses harshly. He put the roses on the floor carefully, next to the red rose. He stared at the headstones, memorising the writing on it. "Thank you," he whispered, a tear falling from his left eye, "I'll be back."

Tears pushed against her eyes, they threatened to fall. Before she could even try to hold them back, a tear leaked out. This opened the floodgates. Sirius pulled her into his arms, tightening his hold on her when he heard the sound of the first sob rip through her mouth.

Her sobs echoed around the empty cemetery. Her heart wrenching sobs broke Harry as he started to sob. Tears flowed down their face. The two men continued to hold their tears back. It was not easy.

After a reasonable amount of time, they all turned to leave. All but one. "You would be proud of him," he whispered to the tombstones, "you would have been so proud," He felt the wind shift, as if they had heard him. And maybe they had. He didn't know.

With one last smile Remus turned and ran to catch up with the trio that stood a couple of meters away as they looked on with watery smiles.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ I know, i know, and i am soooooo sorry that you had to wait so long. bad news though, my exams are coming up and i may not be able to update for the next few weeks (three, if i am not mistaken) and i am soooooo freaking sorry._

On to another note, someone asked me about my tumblr, as it will not show up on here. i just want to let you know that it is on my profile page if you want to follow me... hope you like this chapter.

_Sorry again about the wait...  
_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Summery**: Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters._

* * *

**Chapter 26  
Friday night  
**"Severus, please. Don't go," she pleaded as she hung off his arm. He freed himself from her, surprisingly strong, grasp and paced the length of his office. His class, which consisted of curious 5th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, strained their ears to listen as they absentmindedly followed the instructions written on the board.

"Listen, Isabella," he warned, as he glared as his sister, whose hair had turned a dark grey, he knew she was unhappy, "we all have our jobs in this war. Yours was to go to America, mine is to do this." He stared into her eyes, the ones that were very similar to their mothers. Her hair slowly turned back to its original colour, but he knew she still did not accept it.

"But…." She started, "What if…." She broke off. He stared at her as she tried to keep herself from crying. He watched as she turned on her foot and ran. He followed.

He had run out of the office and into the classroom. He just reached the door when a loud 'BOOM' could be heard from all parts of the castle. The smell of rotting eggs and burning wood reached the whole classes noses. He turned around slowly. His eyes blazed with anger.

The ravenclaw was covered with soot and, what seemed to be raw armadillo bile, "I suppose," Snape said, his voice filled with malice as he stared at the boy, "that you put the armadillo bile before the porcupine quills," the boy nodded hesitantly. Severus smirked, one that made the whole class shrink in fear.

**Later**

It was after classes. It seemed as if the whole castle knew about Snape's bad mood, and they all did their best to stay out of his way. He sat alone in the Three Broomsticks; he stared out of the window at the starry sky. He knew he had to do this. Even if he didn't want to. Even if she didn't want him to. It was his turn to do something for this war.

With that final thought he stood up. His hand hesitated slightly as he reached toward the brass doorknob. He opened it roughly and stepped into the cold. The wind bit at the visible skin. He turned to look at the castle one last time. With a 'POP' he left. The usual feeling of being squashed into a tube came at him. Soon enough he was shoved out of the 'tube' before landing shakily on his feet.

The large white mansion came into his blurry view, the silence stretched in front of him as the mansion came into view. A loud 'POP' allowed him to know that he was no longer standing alone. "Shall we, Severus?" a greasy voice asked from behind him. Severus checked his occlumency shields one last time, he turned slightly to the person, and nodded as he slipped on the bone white mask that covered his face

Soon they were in a dark room, the only light came from the roaring fire that did not do much to heat the room. In the middle of the large room sat a large mahogany table, already filled with people, sitting like soldiers, except for the two in the front. His snake like appearance did not seem to bother anyone as his eyes casually surveyed the room. Whereas she sat playing with her wand, her childish behaviour seemed to be normal to all present. Her hair, seeming to have a life of its own, lay on her head, her curls bounced with each laugh she took.

They kneeled in front of the chair that held the snake like man. His ruby eyes pierced them as they moved. "My Lord," the muttered together

Bella paced the floor nervously, oblivious to the late time. She could not sleep. Her brother was in a 'meeting' with that… monster. She couldn't just pretend that he wasn't. She couldn't just pretend that he was safe. Not until she had seen him and he had told her that he was okay.

A knock on the door pulled her away from her depressing thoughts. She ran to the door, her heart pounded in her chest, as she pulled the door handle, "Oh," she said, sounding disappointed, "It's you," She stepped away, leaving the door open as she went back to pacing the floor.

"Hello to you too," a musical voice said sarcastically.

Bella turned to the blonde who had spoken and glared, "Listen, Rosalie," she spat, her hair turning a dark red as the vampire stepped back slightly, her hair bounced with the sudden movement, "I have more important things on my mind than this petty hatred that you seem to have for me, so if you don't mind, can you just get to the point?"

Rosalie was shocked, the Bella that she knew would never have said anything like this, "Bella…" she started hesitantly, the younger girl, whose hair seemed to turn back to a dark blue, stared at her unblinking, "are-" she broke off, "are you okay?" This question seemed to bring tears to her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but, at that moment, three knocks broke through, they sounded sluggish, as if they were drunk, or hurt. She ran to the door once more and pulled. The body that had been using the door as support fell into the room and onto her. She knew who it was right away. The familiar black eyes stared at her.

"Call Madame Pomfrey!" she shouted at the shocked vampire.

* * *

_**A/N: **__HELLO! I am so sorry for the super long wait, I feel horrible. But I had no time to finish it before now. So I hope that you can forgive me and I hope that you like this chapter. I thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming. You guys are awesome :D_

_Merry Christmas everyone :D_


	27. Chapter 27

_Summery: Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Rosalie stared at the sight before her for a second before the smell of blood filled her senses, making it difficult for her to stay. She quickly left the room and ran to the infirmary as fast as she could, blurring past the empty hallways. It took no time before she stood in front of Madame Pomfrey explaining what little she knew while the healer quickly grabbed her bag of any tools she might need.

It was a couple of minutes later when the blonde was outside the class, near the window to keep the blood from filling her senses once again. She could hear and smell everything going on in the room. She could hear Bella sob and shout at the older woman to fix her brother, and she could hear Madame Pomfrey tell her to step back and drink the calming draught that she had placed in the young girls hand, and she heard Madame Pomfrey pull out tools from the bag, and she heard her work on the greatly injured man in front of her. All the while, she stood outside the classroom, staring out of the window, taking in large chunks of fresh air to keep from going into the room and feast on the potions master.

She watched as the Healer levitate a slightly better looking Severus through the door and towards the infirmary, muttering to herself, making note of everything that needed to be done to take care of him.

She took in another deep breath, waiting for Bella to finish cleaning the room of any blood before she stepped in. The dark classroom was eerie, and even though she knew practically nothing could hurt her, Rosalie kept looking around the room as if she expected something to attack her.

"What do you want Rosalie?" she heard a detached voice from the front of the room ask suddenly making her jump.

She stared at the girl in front of her, a quill gripped tightly in her hand as it scratched on the parchment in front of her, covered by a curtain of her hair. Rosalie was suddenly very intimidated by the witch in front of her. "I-I wanted to… apologise," she hesitantly said, it was obvious that the blonde haired vampire did not apologise often, "for everything. Everything that I did in Forks… everything that I did here and just… everything."

She looked up from her parchment, letting go of the quill that continued to write. Rosalie stared at it distractedly for a bit before she turned back to the quiet witch that had made her way in front of the vampire. She did not know what she was expecting, but it had not been a hug. After the surprise wore off, Rosalie fell into the smaller girls arms and started to hug her back tightly (not enough to crush her, but enough to send the silent message that she would be there for the younger girl). Both of them smiled at each other as they disentangled themselves before a relieved laugh passed their lips.

"Okay, if you didn't understand that, I forgive you." Bella replied bluntly, "but I have to go, my brother…" she trailed off.

"No. No. I don't mind, I shouldn't be keeping you," Rosalie interrupted. Bella just smiled at her new friend and left the room allowing the silence to fall upon her as she watched the young witch walk towards the infirmary.

* * *

Bella walked down the halls of the school, each step echoed as she drew closer to her target, her brother. She knew what her brother did, she knew everything, she also knew that he tried to save the Potter's that night, but, as if he had known, Voldemort sent him off to a mission, not telling him that he was going to kill the woman he loved. When he had finally found out, he was too late. He was too late to save them, to save _her_.

She was there for him in the beginning, but when Dumbledore moved Harry, she started to pull away, leaving him to suffer by himself, and allowing her to wallow in pity alone. Eventually she stopped visiting, and then he stopped asking. It wasn't until a couple of years later that they got back in contact; the visits were brought back slowly and owls were sent frequently, and then it vanished again when Dumbledore sent her on various missions, things that even he didn't know, visits happened infrequently, lasting less than 3 days at a time, then her year long mission, one where no contact was allowed, one where she got her heart broken. But no matter what, her brother always accepted her, it didn't matter what had happened, weather it had been her fault or not, he was there, with a large cup of tea and a shoulder to lean on.

She had just got him back, she couldn't loose him now.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she crashed into a suit of armour that was just outside the doors of the infirmary. Her hair whipped at her face as she shook her head to get her bearings. With a nervous laugh she entered the room silently, passing the empty beds until she reached the one with the unconscious potions master, the light from the moon coming from the open window was the only thing stopping her from running into everything.

The screech from the chair as she pulled it closer to the bed pierced the silence before it settled once again. She just stared at her brother, watching carefully as his chest moved up and down, up and down. It soothed her slightly; at least she knows that he was still alive.

The unsettling silence stretched on before she shifted, grabbing the mans limp hand, "Hey brother," she whispered, her eyes started to sting as she tried not to cry, "remember all those times, the times when I was sick, and you sat by my bed, day in and day out, just sitting there, staring blankly out of the window, or reading to me, or making me play some ridiculous game until I got better. Or when I broke my leg from jumping out of the tree, who knew that it was so high," she laughed lightly as a single tear fell down her cheek, "dad wouldn't let me go to St Mungos, said it should be done the 'proper way', whatever that means. You were always there. Always. You never left my side, and you just…" her voice cracked, she didn't know what she was saying or doing at this point, "I just got you back Sev, I can't… you can't leave me now, you just can't. It isn't fair." Tears fell freely as she tried to furiously wipe it away with her free hand.

She sat there, looking out the window, listening to the howls and chirps of various creatures that settled in the forbidden forest as she tried to get her emotions in tact. A sigh escaped her lips, she quickly looked to the door just behind her, the living quarters of Madame Pomfrey, and it was shut tight. Surely the healer was asleep at this time. With a final look around she carefully climbed into the bed, curling up next to her brother, minding the injuries that he may have sustained. She was looking for some sort of comfort from her older brother as she did when she was younger. She couldn't help but remember. Remember the sounds of her father yelling at her mother, the sound of glass breaking, and her mother crying, begging him to stop, each night she would curl to her brothers side and he would do his best to muffle the sounds that echoed through the house and entered their tightly shut room.

She wished for that comfort now.

* * *

_**A/N: **I am a horrible, horrible person, I am so sorry for this (really) late update. I feel terrible. But there have been a lot of things going on in my life lately, the main reason being school (Oh, how I loathe thee) and I have so many assessments and tests. Ugh, hate being in my last year. And then on top of that, I have family things going on, and if that wasn't bad enough I have had a major writers block with this. But, here is the next chapter, hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one, but I cannot promise anything. Please let me know what you think, and if you would like to see anything happen in this story I would like to know, maybe I can incorporate it into this.  
_

_**A/N2: **Sorry for the lack of Sirius/Bella moments in this chapter, I had no idea where to put it, and I kinda wanted to show how close Severus and Bella are in regards to siblings, so I hope you forgive me, and hopefully, next chapter will have Sirius/Bella moments. _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Summery:** Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

_**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait you guys, but I have just been so busy with school and finding stuff about uni that I haven't been able to write another chapter. So I am really sorry if you think that this chapter is total crap. But here it is anyway. Hope you guys enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter twenty-eight**

The class suddenly fell quiet as the door of the DADA room slammed into the wall, the echo bounced off the walls hurting their ears, but none of them dared to do anything. Each person seemed to shrink in fear as the repetitious 'clank', 'clank', 'clank', of a wooden leg hitting the stone floor. "What are you staring at?" the rough voice of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody slashed through the air before the noise of the teenagers rushing to grab their books and various other things as his voice carried over it, "I will be taking this class until I am told I no longer have to be here, if you have a problem with it, go take it up with the headmaster." he barked as he limped his way to the front of the room.

They exchanged glances at each other, wondering what was happening. They were expecting Bella. They looked at the gruff man expectantly, as of waiting for him to change into the brunette they had come to know. Instead the man in the front of the class just continued to teach, not caring that the class was confused. Only one person in the back knew what was happening, but she refused to say anything, but rather, just took diligent notes, ignoring the ruckus around her.

At the same time, the class in the dungeons filled with confusion as they noticed two people the front of the classroom. One sitting on the desk that belonged to their original professor, his feet rested on the desk, while the other paced the front of the room slowly, lost in thought. The scuffling of shoes brought the out of their thoughts. Sirius jumped up from his seat and moved next to the older male. With a couple of words in hushed tones Sirius pushed past the teenagers and strode out the door. The people in the room just looked at the man that exited as they entered before tearing their eyes away from the scene by a clapping from the remaining adult in the room.

"Hello class," he spoke softly, the room was silent as they strained to hear what he was saying. The haggard werewolf stared back at the expectant faces as he continued, "Professor Snape has been in an unfortunate accident, and until he has recuperated I shall be taking his place. So pleas open your books to page 230 and we shall begin the potion," he read from the notes found in the potions masters desk.

* * *

She stared at the still body, willing the dark eyes to open and stare back at her. She hadn't moved from her spot since she woke up this morning still clutching at her brothers hand as his steady breathing relieving him of her fears. The only sound came from the body in front if her and the slight sound of the the healer in the back cleaning and organizing her supplies.

That is why she jumped when she felt a hand rest in her shoulder. She didn't hear the door of the infirmary open and she certainly didn't hear the noisy footsteps she was accompanied to hearing with people. Her heart raced as she turned in the conjured seat. The familiar grey eyes of her boyfriend stared back at her with concern. "Hey," he said softly, "how is he?"

Her eyes returned to her brother, his chest constantly moved up and down, the only indication that he was still breathing, "There has been no change since last night. He had a shortness of breath and he had a reaction to one of the potions, but Poppy was able to fix that." her watering eyes turned to him, he quickly pulled her up into a tight hug as his shirt soaked up her tears, "I don't know what I will do if I..." she couldn't say it. Her voice choked with emotions as she gripped the back of his shirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

They stayed like that for about half an hour before Bella felt her knees buckle. With quick reflexes, Sirius brought his one arm around her back and the other behind her knees sweeping her up until she rested against his chest. Her tears continued to fall as he brought her to the chair. She wouldn't let go, so instead, he sat down in the chair moving her slightly so she sat comfortably on his lap.

With her tears exhausting her, she fell into a fitful sleep, her head resting on her boyfriends shoulder as her arms wound their way around his neck. He let out a sigh of relief, no matter who it was, he hated it when tears were involved. His head rested on hers, pulling her even closer. He paused when she shuffled against him making it a bit more difficult to sit still, but breathed another sigh of relief when she curled into a ball in his arms.

* * *

He did not know when he fell asleep, but the sound of rustling brought him out of his slumber. He noticed Madam Pomfrey checking over the man he had tormented regularly when he was in school. Moving in a way that he positioned Bella over the the chair without waking her up while he stood. His back cracked when he stretched making him wince.

"You should really get better chairs," he muttered to himself as he walked to the healer, "Hey Madam Pomfrey, any change?" he asked in concern. He had started to make progress with the grumpy potions master. Enough progress to not want to see him like this. Her head shook sadly as she walked back to her office, not saying a word.

He sighed loudly sitting on the other chair that rested by the foot of the bed. The creaking of the doors introduced another person. He didn't look up until he saw a pair of shoes enter his line of vision. The horrified face of his godson scared him slightly.

"What's wrong kid?" Harry continued to look at his teachers, ignoring Sirius, his face paling at the sight of the slightly bloodied Snape.

"I should of said something," Harry whispered finally, Sirius' head snapped at the statement, neither noticed Bella rustling in the corner. "I saw this happening Sirius," Harry's panicked voice filled the silence.

"What do you mean Harry?" the sleepy voice of Bella asked from her position on the chair.

They stated at her in shock before he answered, "I had a dream, last night, I was in a room facing the fireplace, I could hear people coming in through the door to my right. I don't know what happened next, there were so many voices, and the picture kept jumping around. I felt like I was in a bad premiere of a movie, and then suddenly, it... It..." Harry tripped over his words, tears starting to gather in his eyes that were focused on the ground below him, "I started torturing them," his blazing green eyes met her concerned ones, "it was like I was torturing them. I could hear their screams and... I enjoyed it." Sirius gathered him in a hug as he burst into tears.

His eyes connected to his girlfriends as he held his godson in his arms, "Harry," she spoke softly getting off the chair towards them, "it's not your fault, it wasn't you." she continued to whisper as she wrapped her arms around the two men in front of her.

Once they were sure that Harry's tears has stopped their arms dropped. When Harry's misty eyes met hers however, she couldn't help but draw him into her arms once again. "We're going to do everything we can. I promise."

* * *

_**A/N:** So I hope you guys liked it. Let me know in your reviews. :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Summery:** Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

_**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long wait you guys, but I have just been so busy with school, I just handed in my major work, and I have also recently finished my trial exams and have been getting my results back and UGH. I have just been so busy. So I am SO SUPER DUPER SORRY! Forgive me?_

_Anyhow, I started and finished this today and haven't had time to look at it properly, because I wanted to post something for you guys. So I am hoping that it is okay. Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. You guys are awesome!_

* * *

She had barely eaten anything that evening before she got the news of her brother waking up. She quickly stood up and left the Great Hall leaving the teachers and students bewildered. Sirius stared at her and looked at the empty seat next to him, and despite everything he couldn't help but let a small smile fill his face as he realised what was happening.

Before Madame Pomfrey could say anything the doors opened and Bella, without breaking her stride, ran towards the bed that held her brother, who was now awake. She cried out in joy as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, ignoring the protests of the healer. Severus spared her a rare smile as Bella pulled back. She asked questions in rapid fire while checking him over at the same time "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? When did you wake up? What happened?"

A chuckle left his lips cutting her off, "Bella," he rasped, he winced at the pain that erupted in his throat as he spoke. Madame Pomfrey was there before he could say another word. She shoved potion after potion at him until he finally fell asleep.

She turned quickly to the other Snape before she could protest, "Let him rest, you can question him when he gets better." Bella frowned but closed her mouth and nodded in agreement before she settled once again in the chair next to his bed.

* * *

When she woke up the room had darkened, she could hear the angry whispers of people and felt a hand running gently through her hair. When her brain was able to process her surroundings she jumped in surprise, moving closer to her brother. She blinked rapidly until her sight became less blurry. Her visitors stared at her cautiously, as if she was the prey ready to run. When her eyes fell on her boyfriend she calmed down while he smiled reassuringly. She quickly glanced at her brother who was still sleeping on the cot beside her before moving to the intruder who stared at her intensely.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward Cullen spoke softly, though a hint of annoyance slipped through. His dark eyes were trained on her as if she were his possession. She wrapped her arms around herself hoping that he would leave her alone.

Sirius interrupted, he moved in front of Bella, cutting off the vampire's gaze, "Hold up, you have no right to talk to Bella that way. She doesn't want to talk to you. You did all the talking you needed to do when you left her in the forest alone. So don't tell my girlfriend that 'you need to talk'." Bella was touched by his words; she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

She jumped when she heard her ex-boyfriend hiss angrily at her. She stared at his barred teeth, his eyes now a deep black that held no emotion but anger. She had never seen him like this, and for the first time, though she didn't show it, she was scared of him. Sirius sensed this as he noticed her bite her lip out of habit, her hands clenched into fists by her side. Without a word he pushed her behind him once again.

A sharp intake of breath was heard as Edward growled at the wizard. It took a minute for Bella to realise it came from her. Making a quick decision she stepped away from Sirius' back and stood next to him, "What do you want Edward?" she asked coolly.

"We need to talk," Edward replied tensely, his eyes still on Sirius who had gripped his wand that sat in the pocket of his robe, "Alone."

"Anything you say, you can say in front of Sirius." She kept her eyes on him, watching to make sure there were no sudden movements, "In fact, we have _nothing _to talk about. Just as Padfoot said, you said everything that needed to be said when you left me in the woods."

The vampire growled at the memory, "But Bella," he started, easing out of his defensive position, "I lied that day, I lo-"

"Oh, knock it off Edward," Bella snapped gathering her Gryffindor courage, "if you 'loved me' as you claimed, you wouldn't have left me in the forest saying I was nothing but a distraction. If you 'loved me' you wouldn't have moved on so quickly with that Anna girl. If you 'loved me' you would have stayed to sort through our problems instead of running away." She didn't notice the tear that ran down her cheek until he stood in front of her and wiped it off.

As quick as she could Bella moved away from the vampire, "We are over Edward, the sooner you realise that, the better. Go to Anna, be with her. Let me be happy with Sirius."

"You will always be mine Isabella," a voice by her ear threatened, with a gust of wind, Edward had left.

As soon as the door closed, her knees gave out and tears started to fall. She had expected Sirius to come comfort her, but when she looked up, through blurry eyes, she saw him staring at her with a weird expression on his face. "Sirius?" she called out brokenly, wondering what he was doing.

"He affects you this much?" he whispered so quietly, she wasn't sure if he had even said it. The broken look that fell on his face said everything, "After all this, he still gets to you?"

"Siri-"

"No, I thought – I thought things would be different when you came back Isabella," she winced at the scathing tone he used as he spat her full name out, "but you're still hung up on him, aren't you?"

"How can you say that Sirius?" she tried not to yell, discreetly looking at her unconscious brother, "I do not love him. Ple-"

He ignored her pleading and stormed out of the hospital wing.

More tears streamed down her face, her head pounded and her body felt like it was going to break. A pair of arms wrapped around her torso and for a second she believed it was Sirius coming back to say sorry, to forgive her, to just be there. And she could not help but feel her heart break when she saw her brothers dark eyes stare back at her with pity. He had heard everything.

* * *

The early morning sun flittered across her face waking her up. She took her time opening her eyes, not wanting to face reality and knowing that her relationship with her best friend and boyfriend was now over. She had no idea what was going to happen with Remus, he was now in the middle of this, something she never wanted to do.

"Bella," a voice whispered bringing her out of her thoughts, she squinted as the suns rays were to bright, at the man in front of her. His robes hung heavily on his frame, and he looked tired. But he was up and trying to wake his sister up gently, just as he had done when they were kids and their father had been drinking the night before. "Bella, come on, we have a full day a head of us." Bella didn't respond, instead turning on her side to face the other way. "ISABELLA!" He yelled in her ear making her jump in fright.

Poppy Pomfrey rushed out of the office and ran to them thinking about what could have happened. When she saw that they were both fine she returned to her office muttering of time wasters.

"Come on Bella, let's go," he pulled her hand carefully making her move out of bed. With small grumbles she complied.

"What are we doing up so early?" She asked finally glimpsing out a window, the sun had nearly risen but she knew students and teachers alike were still sleeping, waiting until the morning when they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

"We are going to get dressed and go to Hogsmeade," he replied with distain as he spoke of the small town. She smiled at her brother's attempt of cheering her up. She whispered a small thank you for him to overcome his hatred of crowds.

He grunted a reply, but a small smile leaked out.

* * *

_**A/N:** I am sorry for the angst, but I just needed it to be a part here because otherwise I may hurt something. You have to realise that I try to make the relationships as real as I can and am using limited experience as I have not been in a relationship in a while. Anyway, you have to understand that relationships are not perfect, there are fights, and jealousy and, occasionally, break ups. But fear not! This shouldn't last too long... I think. Sorry!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Summery:** Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Remus Lupin was sitting at the old kitchen table, a cup of tea in one hand and the morning paper in the other, when he heard the 'whooshing' sound of the fireplace, signalling the arrival of someone through the floo network. His hand reached for the wand lying on the table. "MOONY!" a voice yelled in the otherwise empty apartment. Sirius, he should have known. He stared longingly at his tea. He wouldn't be able to finish it in peace now.

He let out a long sigh. Grabbing his tea and wand, he moved to the living room where he saw one of his oldest friends. Sirius was splayed over his worn out couch. An arm rested over his eyes, his hair was ruffled, as if he had run his hands through them constantly. He looked so… defeated. "What happened?" the werewolf asked quietly, holding out his undrunk tea to the man.

Sirius grabbed the cup as he sat up, moving his feet so Remus could sit next to him. "Bella and I broke up… I think," he blurted out before he took a large gulp of the hot beverage.

"Wait, what?" Remus was shocked, he thought after all this time of 'unrequited' love/like they would last more than a couple of months.

"She still loves him, Remmy," his use of the childish nickname, given to him in their first year, showed how desperate he was for answers and comfort, "he spoke to her, and when he left she just…" he broke off, remembering the night before.

Sirius could tell that Remus didn't understand. So he tried to explain what happened. He started from the beginning, when Edward came into the infirmary and demanded to talk to Bella. To the words that passed between the two ex's, which led to Bella's breakdown. And finally, he told Remus about the words between him and his (ex?) girlfriend.

Remus sat in shocked silence. He couldn't believe what had happened. After hear the story he could understand what Sirius was thinking, how jealous he would have been, how things might have looked. But he also knew Bella, he knew she would never do anything to hurt Sirius, he knew she would rather chop off her own leg than go back to Edward, he knew, even though she might not realise it yet, that she loved Sirius, and he knew Sirius loved her too, they were both too stubborn to admit it.

"You're an idiot," Remus finally said, breaking the silence.

"Gee, thanks Moons, you know how to make a guy feel good about himself."

"If you wanted pity, you wouldn't have come to me Sirius. We both know this," Remus stood up and started pacing on the floor in front of the fireplace, "you came here because you wanted to be told the truth, because you can't admit that you were wrong, even to yourself."

Sirius sat quietly, showing that Remus was right, "Sirius, you are practically my brother, and I love you. But believe me when I say that letting Bella go is pretty much the worst thing you could have done."

"I know," Sirius moaned as he slapped his hands over his face, "but she looked… he affects her so much, and I just… ARGH!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Somehow, during this time, they had switched places so that Sirius was the one pacing and Remus was the one that sat on the couch, "She just makes me feel so… and I just…" he couldn't form any of the words that sat on the tip of his tongue.

"You're in love with her," the sentence smashed through his muddled thoughts. Did he love her? Is it possible?

Remus sat in silence after accidentally blurted his thoughts. He didn't mean to, he just couldn't help it. He watched the emotions that passed over his friends face. Confusion, denial, confusion again, sad, happy, anger. Sirius' body fell onto the couch, Remus moving slightly so that Sirius wouldn't land on him.

"Bloody hell," Sirius groaned through his hands.

* * *

Bella smiled as Severus stayed near her, glaring at anyone that would push past him in the crowded street. "Sev," she whined once again, "stop trying to kill people just because they run into you," she laughed at his half hearted grumbles, but stopped the glaring.

He grabbed her elbow and started to lead her to The Three Broomsticks, despite her protests. Severus exchanged a nod with the bartender and continued to lead her to the room in the back. The room was empty other than the table and two chairs. On the table were some food and two bottles of butterbeer. "Sit," he drawled, locking the door with a spell. She sat slowly, wondering what was happening, "what's wrong?" he asked quietly, sitting in the seat across from her.

"You know what's wrong, Severus. You heard everything."

"No, I know what happened. I don't know what's wrong. You weren't like this with the vampire, so what's different with Black. In fact, you were with the vampire for longer, so why are you more displeased with this?" Severus continued, trying to get her to come to the correct conclusions, something she will only do it if he pushed her to think it.

"Because… I freaking love him! Okay?" Bella shouted. Her brother was in shock, he was expecting it to be longer for her to admit it, "Because I love him."

* * *

After a tension filled Order meeting where Edward would steal long glances at Bella, while Anna stared at her in contemplation, where Bella and Sirius refused to glance at each other, and Remus and Severus would stare at the two in turn, wondering what the other was thinking. No one seemed to notice, no one but Nymphadoora Tonks.

As soon as the meeting was over both Bella and Sirius went their separate ways, not talking to anyone. Tonks grabbed the arm of Remus and pulled him to the corner of the room where Severus was.

The two stared at her waiting for her to say something, Severus was more reluctant, but her stare stopped him from leaving. "Um, Tonks," Remus started before he was shushed by the woman.

She waited for the Cullen's to leave before she started talking, "What happened?"

"Miss Tonks," Severus sneered, "some people have more important things to do. So if you would stop wasting everyone's time and tell us what you are talking about?"

"Bella and Sirius you…" she took a deep breath, "what happened to them? And why was that weird vampire staring at her like he wanted to eat her? Uh, maybe not the best wording but…"

"Tonks! Bella and Sirius they… broke up. And it was because of the vampire." Tonks stared at the man (that she was pretty sure she was in love with) in shock. "Sirius told me he loved her." He whispered.

Severus looked up at him in shock, "Bella said that she loved him,"

Tonks looked at them both in shock, "Okay, we have to do something to get them back together. Now."

For once, all three agreed on something.

* * *

_**A/N:** So I have finished this chapter, hope you all like it. The next few chapters might be a bit rushed as I have to start studying for my finals. So if I don't update for the next couple of months, maybe, that's because I have my finals and everything. _

_Oh, quick question, can you please let me know what you think Anna should be like? Should she be the sort of cliché mean/jealous girlfriend, or should I change it up and make her nice and just doesn't know what was happening. Well let me know. _

_Reviews are very much appreciated. :D_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Summery:** Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 31**

It had been a week since Bella and Sirius broke up, and they were no where near close to getting back together. The only time the two interacted in Order meetings, and that was only if necessary. After the meetings, Bella would leave, not even staying for dinner that Molly cooked. Sirius would leave the room and head upstairs to spend time with Buckbeak and come back once everyone left.

"I am seriously considering just locking them in a closet till they make up," Tonks practically yelled at Remus and Severus after an Order meeting one night, "I don't care how cliché it is. It always seems to work."

"That may happen in those horrid romance books you may read, Miss Tonks," Severus interjected, his usual sneer set in place, "all it will do is make my sister mad."

"Well then, what do you want to do Snape? Let them suffer _without _each other?" Tonks snapped at the man, taking a step forward.

"Okay," Remus stepped between the two, "let's take a step back, and discuss this like _adults_." He glared at the girl whose hair was now a fire red as she glared angrily at the potions master.

Tonks continued to stare at the men in front of her, but her hair slowly turned back to the light blue it was before. "Fine," she spat, "what are we going to do then?"

Remus looked confused, how were they supposed to get the two most stubborn people to sort things out? Severus let out a heavy breath, "We don't need an elaborate plan, like the ones that your… _group_… made when you were children, Lupin. We just need to get them to talk, and as much as it pains me to say… I don't think I can do this without the both of you," he muttered the last few words quickly, but they heard it.

Tonks smirked, "And if that fails… broom closet?"

* * *

Bella sat on the cliff just outside of Hogsmeade. The sun was setting, the fiery colours blended to produce the calming scene. She watched as the lake reflected the sun's rays, the mer-people came to the surface occasionally before returning to their water home, she saw the castle, in the distance, the last rays surrounded it. Lost in thought, she didn't realise that someone else was there with her until they spoke.

"I can see why you like it here," a deep voice said from behind her. She didn't jump, she didn't yell,, she didn't do anything to acknowledge the person. Instead she chose to stare at the view in front of her. Bella ignored the man as he moved to sit next to her and focused her attention on the small town below.

"Bella, will you look at me please?" she refused to meet his gaze. His placed his hand on her shoulder and added pressure, moving her body till she faced him. Her eyes were downcast, still refusing to look him in the eyes. A defeated sigh, "Bells," his voice cracked, as if he was about to cry. He never cried, "Bells, please?" he begged.

Before she could stop herself, her eyes lifted. Blue met grey. His eyes were filled with unshed tears, tears that she wasn't ever supposed to see. "Sirius," she whispered, her hand reached up to touch his cheek. He leaned into the touch, as if relishing it.

"I'm so sorry," he cracked, tears started to fall down his face, "I'm so, so sorry," he continued to repeat. She pulled him into a tight hug, her arms rested on his neck as his face turned into her neck while his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close.

"It's okay," she whispered, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

* * *

They stayed on the cliffs all night talking. When the sun peeked from behind the castle silence fell upon them, taking in the sight in front of them. The roosters cackle broke Bella out of their silence, "Shoot!" she yelled, realising the time. Escaping from Sirius' grip, "I have a class to teach!"

Without a word, he grabbed her hand and apperated them to the gates of Hogwarts, just outside the wards. She sent a small smile to him before she turned to the castle. He grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving. Bella turned to him, a confused look was plastered her face. Sirius moved forward, neither one spoke as he continued to move forward. His face grew closer to hers, he moved until his forehead rested on hers. They stared into each others eyes until his mouth moved to hers, pulling her into a gentle kiss.

"See you tonight?" he asked when he broke off.

"Of course," she whispered. With one last kiss and a laugh, she turned around and walked up to the castle, Sirius stayed and watched her bounced up the steps.

Breakfast had just started when she entered the Great Hall. She sat in her normal seat next to her brother, who was drinking his tea, the newspaper open in front of him.

"Thank you," she whispered as she grabbed things for her breakfast.

"I don't know what you are talking about Isabella," his eyes never left the paper, but she could see the small smile poking through.

* * *

Between her classes she was able to get some marking done, while also telling Harry that things were going to be okay when he came to ask when he came to ask after his Defence Against the Dark Arts class. He couldn't help but believe her when he saw the first smile she gave in the past week.

In her free class, she was able to go to the kitchens, grab two cups of tea and have a break with her brother in the teachers lounge. He left quickly with the excuse that he was working on Remus' wolfsbane for the month. After she finished her cup, she followed his steps and decided to finish her work.

The walk up to her office was filled with thoughts. _Was her relationship with Sirius okay? Did this change anything? Why did Sev talk to Sirius if he hated him?_ She was sure she knew the answers but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing. Lost in thought, she didn't realise that she was being followed.

A hand grabbed her arm from behind, turning around. Before she could scream, familiar topaz stared back at her, "Can we talk?"

* * *

_**A/N: **It's short, but whatever. :D_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Summery:** Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bella said, trying to escape his grip.

"Bella please,"

"I said no Emmett," she snapped, grabbing her wand in one hand, pointing at him. Emmett's face was devastated as he retreated slightly. If vampires could cry, Emmett would be bawling his eyes out. She let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine," she spat, cursing herself silently for giving in sp easily, "five minutes. No more, get it?" Emmett nodded quickly; a grin broke out on his face.

She continued her way to the office, ignoring the vampire bounding behind her. The journey was shorter than she hoped and before she could do anything, the blurry vampire started talking, "Bells, I am so sorry for leaving but Edward–"

"Edward!" she yelled, "Edward doesn't govern what you do Emmett, you are your own person… vampire,"

"No," Emmett interrupted quickly, "no, you don't understand Bells. Edward told us that after the birthday debacle you didn't want to see us anymore. He said that you wanted a clean break. Alice agreed saying that she had seen in. we didn't know what to do Bells," he fell into a chair, his head in his hands. Bella's heart went out to the distraught Emmett.

She sat next to him, plopping down heavily, her hand reached out to rest on his arm, "I am sorry Em," she whispered. He made no movement to show he had heard, but she knew he did, "I truly am. I didn't know that he had done that. I had thought all of you had just grown tired of me… like he said, and left."

She was pulled up quickly and crushed into a hug, "I am so sorry," Emmett repeated into her ear. She just gripped tighter in response. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Bella paced the length of the living room in the Marauders Barn nervously as she waited for Sirius to arrive. She was so nervous that she came to the house 30 minutes before the time they had agreed on. She had left as soon as dinner had ended. The green flames in the fireplace flared up before it died to show an ex-convict. Sirius and Bella shared uneasy smiles. This conversation would determine where they stand on their relationship.

"Hey you," she croaked out as he stepped out of the cove.

"Hey," he whispered back, not noticing the ashes falling off of him, "how was your day?" he asked,

"It was okay. I had a talk with Emmett Cullen today," she stared at his body language closely, waiting for some sort of reaction.

She was right. His hands clenched into fists, his teeth ground together and his eyes shut hastily trying to stay calm, "Okay," he said in a strained voice, "we obviously need to discuss some things before _this_," he pointed between the two of them, "can continue," she let out a sigh, but knew it had to happen. Bella nodded without complaint.

She sat sideways, her feet resting on the middle pillow as he moved across the room once. Twice. Three times, before he sat in front of her on the coffee table.

"Right," he started breaking the silence.

Bella interrupted quickly, "Can I just… I just want to let you know that you're an idiot," he snorted, she ignored him and continued, "I would _never_ leave you for Edward bloody Cullen. You have to understand that Sirius Black," he nodded, his eyes widened at her confession, "And I also want you to know and accept the fact that I am friends with Jasper, Rosalie and now Emmet, and, if they apologise, there is a high chance I will forgive them, _but_," she gave him a look, "I will never forgive Edward… or Alice, now that I think about it," she ended.

Sirius nodded in agreement, his mind going over what she had just said, "Okay," he said finally, "but you have to understand that I am not used to being a boyfriend, and I will get mad, and insanely jealous, and you have to be a little patient, is that okay? I'm just not used to sharing," she nodded quickly; a contagious smile broke out on her face.

He moved closer to her, his hands on the edge of the couch holding his weight as he stood from his seat on the table, her arms reached around his neck bringing his face closer to hers until they were locked into a passionate embrace.

His arms gave out and Bella let out a breathless laugh against his lips at the added weight. She pulled on his arms as he tried to move away again. Instead of pulling away, like he had planned, he moved so his body fit between her legs.

Her moan broke him out of the spell, "Wait, wait," he whispered between kisses, "Bells, hold up," he stopped like he had always done before she could. Bella looked at him, lust and confusion obvious in her eyes. All his moral integrity as he stared back hungrily, "Upstairs?" he asked.

She was in his arms and up the stairs as soon as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here is the new chapter. And I am super sorry that this is a short chapter, but here it is anyway. _

_Anywho, I love you all. Please let me know what you think, any ideas and reviews are very much appreciated :D_


	33. Chapter 33

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Bella woke up the next day with a weight around her body. Quickly, the confused witch sat up, wondering what happened, one hand clutching the dark sheet over her exposed body while the other tangled into her messy hair. Looking around, she calmed down as she took in the familiar surroundings of her boyfriends room in the marauders barn.

Glancing at the man next to her she couldn't help but smile at the content look on his face, one that was rarely seen since his time at Azkaban. She shuffled slightly, when she noticed a real problem that seemed to be pressing down on her bladder. Carefully, she escaped from his grip (not an easy feat) and into the bathroom across the hall, taking the thin blanket with her, leaving the man in the suit he was born in.

A sigh of relief left her mouth as she was able to relieve herself. As the younger Snape looked up from washing her hands, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She could not help but jump at the raggedy sight of her mirror image. Her hair was splayed everywhere, looking more like a nest than the normal smoothness it usually showed, her neck was covered with dark purple spots (which she cursed Sirius for). But there was a kind of happiness, which she had not felt, that seemed to make her glow.

With one last look at her reflection she left the bathroom. The house was quiet; all she could hear were the soft thuds of her feet as she walked along the carpeted hallway. Without hesitation she walked back into the room she had left not ten minutes ago, expecting to see her boyfriend curled up with her pillow.

What she did not expect was to see him on his knees as he looked under the bed, butt naked. Without a second thought, she let out a wolf whistle. Sirius' head snapped to the open door at the sound. He couldn't help but let out a small growl at the sight of his girlfriend, looking thoroughly ravished, grinning at him. "You left," he pouted as he got to his feet, moving towards her, proudly displaying his manhood.

Bella got distracted by the sight, images of the night before flashed through her mind. Shaking herself out of it, she noticed the smirk locked on his face, "Had to –" she was cut off when he grabbed her face and pulled it to his. Her grip on the blanket loosened before she let go completely.

"No," she said weakly, pushing him away from the spot on her neck as she glanced at the clock, "No, Sirius, I have to go back to Hogwarts, I have riff-raff to teach in an hour."

"You have time," he whispered, moving down, leaving yet another mark.

"No I don't." she tried to sound stern, but couldn't help but moan when he reached a certain point. She pushed him away, noting the small pout that reappeared on the grown man's face. She laughed, "I'm sorry, I would love nothing more than to stay in bed, but I have an obligation to fill those kids heads with stuff." His pout was still there, she kissed it away quickly, puling back before he could pull her closer, "Get dressed, you're coming with me," she stated in a tone that told him there was no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled cheekily before moving to the closet. With a laugh she headed down the hallway to her room.

* * *

The fifth years were surprised when they entered their DADA class an hour later. If it weren't for the fact that the desks and chairs were all pushed to the side of the room, it was the fact that Sirius Black was sitting on the teacher's desk in a very Bella-like way. Slowly they entered, moving towards the middle of the room. The door slammed shut, as soon as the last person entered. The smile that never left Sirius' face left the students uneasy, some grabbing their wands as they stared at him. "Begin," was all the ex-convict said before he disappeared and spells were blasted at them.

The room was in chaos, the students weakly trying to defend themselves. As soon as one student was incapacitated in one way or another, they would be transported somewhere else making the remaining students panic. Harry noticed that he was one of the few Gryffindor's left along with Seamus and, surprisingly, Lavender. He noticed that some of the Slytherin's were doing as well as they were. Finally, giving up his pride he grouped his housemates before moving towards the centre of the room with the last two Slytherins, Blaise and Theodore. Quickly they each erected a shield around the group providing cover.

"Got any ideas Potter?" Blaise asked as a spell hit his shield.

Harry panicked over the added pressure, "I'm thinking," he muttered.

"Oh, please, don't let us rush you. Take your time," he heard Theodore Nott reply sarcastically.

"Nott, use the revealing spells, the ones we learnt last week. I'll cover you," Harry finally said to the remaining four, "As soon as it reveals whoever, or whatever, is attacking us, disable it. Don't pause, quickly switch off of defence, don't let them get in another attack. We'll go from there." He flinched at a more powerful spell hit his shield, "HURRY!" he yelled at the Slytherin.

They quickly followed his orders and, as planned, they were able to overpower their attackers after another short battle. The spells soon stopped and the five students were left in the middle of the room, their backs to each other, waiting for another attack. They were startled at the sound of clapping, looking up they noticed their teacher, once again, on the rafters, "Congratulations you five, you have passed." The door swung open again and the rest of the class entered in various states.

With a wave of her wand, Bella returned the class to normal, bouncing down onto the floor, moving to the sides of the room muttering things as she revealed an unconscious Sirius, Tonks and Remus to the class. She revived them quickly before moving to the front of the class, not bothering to check on her friends.

"You guys, I know that you have this whole 'rivalry' thing going on and I get it, I do. But we are at war here. Whether you want to believe it or not, Voldemort," she ignored the noises from her students, "is back, and you have to be ready for him when he comes. Sometimes, like my three companions did, you have to fight dirty. You have to use everything at your disposal. And sometimes, shown by your fellow classmates, you have to team up with people on your side, even if you don't want to. Because at the end of the day, it doesn't matter if you're a Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw, it doesn't matter what your 'blood' is, all that matters is keeping alive and protecting the people you care about."

The class sat in silence for a while as they absorbed what their teacher said, each house casting looks at the other trying to see her point. Soon the bell rang and Bella quickly shouted over the noise, "20 points each to the last five, No homework for tonight, Miss Parkinson, I'm still waiting for your essay on Dementors, which we covered last week."

"Wow, Bella," she noticed Remus looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Shut up," she muttered, resting her head on Tonks who moved to sit next to her on the desk, "they need to learn that the world isn't just black and white, that there isn't Gryffindor or Slytherin in the outside world and all they are doing now is holding pointless grudges. It's pathetic."

A knock on the door stopped anything the other three had to say. A head popped in through the door, "Um, Bella… Can I talk to you?" he glanced at the other curious faces, "In private?"

She nodded moving down from the table, "Let's go into my office," she directed the boy up the stairs to the aforementioned room; "you three behave. Same thing for the next class, I should be finished before class ends." With that she climbed the rest of the stairs and closed the door on the confused faces of her friends.

"What can I do for you Mr Malfoy?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know, I know, I am a horrible person, and you don't deserve to be left hanging. But I am afraid that is what you're getting. I have been going through a bunch of stuff lately, and I know, that is such a cliché excuse, but it is true. But I have, and when I got the results of my exams back, with the score I got for my ext courses, well, I started doubting my abilities as a writer. But now, I am back… sorta, and getting over my score, and yeah. Let's hope nothing else comes my way._

_Thank you all for the encouraging words you sent. I love you all :D_

_**A/N2: **__As you have noticed, I have changed my user name from . .stance.X to discussionsonpaper, this is just letting you know if you haven't realised, but it was just easier for me as that is my new(ish) writing name, so yeah… there's that._


	34. Chapter 34

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**Friday, 4****th ****period**

Draco looked nervous at the question. His hands intertwining together and his eyes moved all around the plain room. "Bella, I need your help," he finally cried out, breaking down into the chair in front of the empty desk. Bella moved forward quickly shocked at the despair the younger Malfoy displayed before her.

"Mr. Malfoy…" she stopped and adopted a more tender tone, "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I… I can't," he mumbled into his chest.

"I can't help you if you can't tell me what's wrong. I promise, I will do everything within my power to help you, but you have to tr-"

"It's my mother," he blurted out, she didn't speak, just let the younger boy talk, "She's trapped with my father in that sham of a marriage and he is holding her hostage, making her do things, torturing her, he says that he will kill her if I don't join the Death Eaters, and I just cant do that, I cant. I don't want to. And I know that she doesn't want me to either, but if I leave… I just can't leave her. He'll kill her," his watery eyes turned to her, "she's my mum, she can't die. I need her."

She surprised the teenager when he was pulled into a tight hug, he may be a brat at times, but right now, he was just a child, scared of loosing his mother. "I promise you," she pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I will do everything in my power to help you. But right now, we have to go see the headmaster, okay?" he nodded as the tears started to fall. Other than his mother and his godfather, Severus, no one had ever treated him like they cared about him before.

A knock on the door pulled them out of their thoughts. He quickly wiped his face clean of any tears as his teacher moved to open the door. Sirius stepped in, "They weren't as impressive as the fifth years but they managed, the bell just rung. Everyone's head…" Sirius looked closely at the scene in front of him, "… Is everything okay?"

Bella looked at Draco, and when getting a confirming nod, she quickly told him what was going on. Understanding dawned over the mans face and moved to kneel in front of the blonde, "Draco," he said softly, making the boy look at him, "Is there a way to safely talk to your mother, without your father finding out?" Draco answered with a short nod, "I need you to get word to her, tell her to go in disguise, and meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 9 in the morning, tell her to bring everything that she needs, but only what she needs so that your father won't realise what's happening. Tell her, if everything pans out, both you and she will no longer be a Malfoy."

Two pairs of eyes widened at the statement. With another quick nod Draco manoeuvred past him and Bella and out the door. "Can you do that?" Bella finally asked, moving to the recently vacated chair that he was still kneeling in front of, like he couldn't believe what he just did.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he finally answered, "Yeah, I mean, I am pretty sure I can. Narcissa and Lucius were together because of a marriage contract arranged by my deranged Aunt and Uncle and Malfoy's equally deranged parents. They had started drafting one for me before I ran away. But I recall a clause within the contract, it's a clause that is in all marriage contracts, but…" his hands moved to rub his face in frustration, "It pretty much states that if the husband abuses or uses any sort of unforgivable on his partner, then the head of the woman's house, that's me, has the authority to dissolve the marriage and call back the bride price from the man."

She moved so that she sat next to him, leaning on the desk behind her. Without another word she pulled the man slightly, he fell to her with ease, his head moving to rest on her lap. "Are you okay?" she asked after a few minutes of silence, her hands tangling itself into his hair in a comforting manner.

"It's just… Narcissa was never that bad, she would leave me alone, and sometimes help me when my father cursed or threw something at me," she winced at the thought of him being hurt, "but when she married _Malfoy_," he spat the mans name out in anger, "she changed and… I dunno, I just never thought that it could be because of _this_. I just feel that I failed her or something. No matter what I might say, she is still family,"

"Hey," she said softly, he refused to look at her, "hey," she repeated, pulling slightly on his dark hair, forcing him to look at her, "you didn't know. You were a child then, okay? And you're doing everything you can now, so don't worry too much about it. There is nothing we can do about the past; we just have to help her now. Okay?" he nodded but closed his eyes, feeling her fingers run through his hair.

They stayed like that for the rest of the rest of the lunch hour only coming out when Remus popped in and told them that the fourth year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were just down the hall.

* * *

**Saturday morning, 7 am**

**Marauders Barn**

Sirius woke up with a start, the memories of his time in Azkaban waking him from his fitful slumber. He tried to stop his heart from racing as he noticed a body trying to move towards him. Sirius' head fell back onto his pillow moving his arm to bring Bella closer to him in hopes it would calm him down.

His breathing slowed as his heart rate did. His eyes closed shut but opened quickly when the images of the dementors coming closer, their icy breath on his skin as they stripped him of any happy memories, flashed in his mind.

With another ragged breath, the recently incarcerated man grabbed his wand from under his pillow and whispered _tempus _as he pointed it at the ceiling. 7:09 in the morning, wonderful. He let out a groan of frustration accidentally waking his sleeping companion. "Sirius?" she asked sleepily, her hands moving to rub her eyes, looking up she noticed the time, "Sirius, its 7 in the morning, what are you doing up?" she questioned as she melded herself into his side.

"Nightmare," he responded in a voice that was gruffer than usual.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I can't," he whispered. Bella sat up slightly, looking at him in understanding, "no," he replied before she could ask, "no, I don't want to talk about it, not now." She nodded, moving back to her previous position so he wouldn't see the hurt. She understood he didn't want to talk about it, but it still hurt that she knew he was hiding this from her.

"I'm going to take a shower," he moved quickly from under her. If he had turned around he would have looked into the watery eyes of his love.

* * *

By the time Sirius got out of the shower Bella had nearly finished making breakfast for both of them, Remus, and Tonks, who had been accepted as an honorary marauder. She turned back to the stove. He noted this and took long strides towards her, his arms moving around her waist, "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as she melted into his arms, "I just got so angry at myself and I shouldn't have dismissed you like that," with a quick kiss on the cheek he moved to the seat in front of his werewolf friend who stared at him with a strange expression over the newspaper he was reading.

Ignoring it, he looked at his cousin who was half asleep, her head resting on her propped up hand, at the table. With a snort of laughter he started he breakfast, "'ey 'ooney, 'ou all 'et?"

Remus looked at him in disgust, "Sirius, I would rather not see your breakfast like that, so if you could _not _talk with your mouth full, that would be great," he returned to his paper as a cup of tea appeared on the table, "Thanks Bella," he called out, "but honestly, how do you deal with him?" he jabbed his thumb in the direction of Sirius who had gone back to stuffing his face with food.

"It helps that he's cute,"

A loud laugh escaped him waking up the slumbering Tonks whose head smacked against the table. "I'm up!" she yelled rubbing the side of her face.

"Good to know Tonks, eat your breakfast,"

* * *

"We'll see you back at HQ, okay? I have business for the Order to complete there and Tonks has work, bring her there when you're done." Bella explained to Sirius for, what felt like, the thousandth time. "And Remus," she turned to her other friend, "look after him, and yourself,"

"Of course Bella," he added an eye roll over her head to the other marauder.

With a final look both men disappeared with a loud _pop_. Bella couldn't help but be worried for the two.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm trying to make up for all time I didn't update, how am I doing?_


	35. Chapter 35

_Summery:__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Bella jumped up as soon as she heard the two loud pops that only came from apparition. She threw the quill down, not caring about getting large blots that fell on the otherwise neat paper she had been writing on. She tumbled through the hallway running into the walls as she rushed to her friends she noticed Narcissa being led away by Kreature who was fussing over the woman, not seeming to care that she had left her pureblood husband.

Remus moved to accept the hug she gave before following upstairs and to help the once Malfoy. "What happened?" She asked as she turned to hug Sirius who was looking less downtrodden than yesterday. He didn't answer, instead, he moved past her and into the kitchen, and grabbed a hidden bottle of Firewhiskey. He took a large gulp from the bottle, not bothering with a glass; as he moved to the living room, Bella trailed behind him, waiting for him to talk, to tell her what happened.

"We met up at the Three Broomsticks, as decided," he finally started, getting comfortable on the couch, "And when we finally got a private room she broke down, telling me everything, in detail," his eyes started to fill with unshed tears as he remembered what his cousin told him, "Bells, it was horrible, what he did, what she went through. And for him to let his son know, to threaten him with thoughts of death, both his and hers, it just..." he couldn't make himself finish. Instead she pulled him into a tight hug, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig of it herself.

"The things she had to do to keep them safe... I dissolved their contract, she, and Draco, are now officially Black's," he mumbled into her shirt.

Remus entered at this point. Without saying anything, she offered the werewolf the bottle, which he took with gratitude. "She's upstairs, taking a nap. Kreature was more than happy to help her with everything, I was thinking that we should go tell Draco that his mother is at a safe place in order for him not to stress him out about this any longer," Remus suggested.

Bella stood up, "I'll do that, you guys do what you need to do here, I'll be back after dinner," she hugged both of them tightly, quickly whispering into Remus' ear to take care of Sirius. With a loud 'pop' she apparated to Hogsmeade. The walk allowed her to put her thoughts in order, the cool air keeping her calm, winter always did that to her. The trip to the castle seemed shorter than she remembered due to the thoughts that plagued her mind.

Lengthening her strides she bypassed all the people in the hallways of the old castle, not bothering to reply to the people who waved at her, or her brother who called out her name. She manoeuvred her way to the dungeons where she knew the young blonde would be. "Mr. Malfoy," she called out when the portrait door opened for her, "please come with me," she turned quickly, not stopping to see if the frightened teen was following her.

The door to her office flew open as she stormed in, Draco following quickly behind her. "Um, Bella?" he finally broke the silence as she paced the length of her classroom back and forth.

Her head snapped up at the noise, "Your mother is fine," she finally said, but continued to pace, "she's in a safe place with Remus and Sirius. You will be able to see her in a couple of weeks during the Christmas holidays."

Draco sighed with relief, but continued to stare at the professor, "That's good right? Why do you seem so... tense?"

"It is good, it's just... I dunno, whatever your mother told Sirius, it shook him. And I'm just... worried. But don't worry; your mother is safe, I promise."

Before either could say another word the door burst open once again, Filch came in, followed by six people, "Professor Snape," the old caretaker refused to call her by her first name in front of students... or people, for that matter, "I gathered these students exiting the forbidden forest, they dropped your name a couple hundred times. I wanted to know what I should do about them."

Looking behind the caretaker she noticed the Cullen children, "Leave them, I'll deal with them. Will you please escort Mr Malfoy back to the Slytherin common room Argus?" Filch just grunted in agreement, motioning Draco to follow him. With a short 'goodbye' the blonde student left the classroom in a hurry.

"What were you guys doing in the forbidden forest? Do you not know how dangerous the forest is? One of you could have been killed! And do you know how it would make me look? I don't exactly make it a secret that I don't like some of you guys!"

"Relax Isabella," the professor's teeth clenched at the use of her full name, "we're vampires. Nothing would have hurt us."

"Oh really?" she stomped up the stairs to her office, leaving the door wide open. The six vampires stood there, not knowing if they should follow. When they heard things falling they ran up. Something flew at them and without thinking Anna's hand flew up before crying out in pain, her hand cradled to her chest.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Edward shouted at his ex-girlfriend.

"_That _was a head of a centaur's arrow; tell me again how things in the forest wouldn't harm you," she turned, pulling a bottle off of her shelf, "would you like to see how acromantula venom reacts to the venom that's running through vampires? Spoiler! It's not pretty,"

"OKAY! OKAY! Please, just stop hurting our family!" Alice ran in front of the couple.

"There is a reason why the forest is forbidden, even to you. Did Dumbledore not explain to you to KEEP THE HELL OUT OF THE FOREST?" she felt a wave of calm being forced to her, "Jasper, if you know what is good for you, you will not mess with my emotions." She felt him stop immediately with an apologetic nod. She took a calming breath, trying to sort out her thoughts, "Since I am not allowed to expel you, due to your protector, Dumbledore. So, for the rest of the school year, you will be spending detention with whatever teacher is free every Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. I hope you all have learnt something. Now get out!"

She spent the next few hours, trying to mark essays in her furious mood, probably marking more people down than they deserve. The fireplace roared as it spat out a person, "Bella?" she refused to look up. Instead she focused greatly on the paper in front of her, "Bella! You know you shouldn't mark when angry," Remus grabbed her quill forcing her to look up.

"I don't care! I just want everything to be done. I am so tired of this. I want the people I know and love to stop being killed, I want the war to be done, I want children to stop having to pay the price of their parents mistakes, I want my boyfriend to be able to open up to me when something is bothering him instead of turning to a bottle and shut me out, and I just want these stupid essays to be marked!" she ended throwing the large pile of neatly stacked essays across the room with tears in her eyes, scaring her old friend. Remus had never seen her this way before.

"Bella," he tried to break through his friend's anger, "Bella!" he called again, grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop and look him in the eyes.

"What?"

"Bella, you have to calm down," he tried to calm her with tears also flooding his face, "I want this war to be over as well, the children don't deserve this, we don't deserve this, but the only thing we can do is be there for them and hope that they will come to us when they need help. Nothing in this life is fair, but there is nothing we can do about this. And you need to talk to Sirius, tell him what has been going on, and tell him what is on your mind, because trust goes both ways. Why are you telling me this, and not him? Talk to him, everything else will fall into place," he paused, "eventually. I promise."

"Don't promise anything you can't keep," she replied, calmer than before, as she wiped the tears off her face, "but you're right. I'll talk to him... _after _I re mark these essays," pointing in the general area of the scattered papers.

"Go," he pushed her to the fireplace, moving to pick up the fallen papers, "I'll deal with this,"

"Thank you, Remus," soon there was silence as Remus moved behind the desk remarking everything the angry girl did.

The fireplace roared once again, but he didn't notice, too focused on a seventh year student's essay. "Bella, I need to talk to you, he still won't notice me, and I... ah... Remus... you're not Bella..."

Remus lifted his head at the intruder, "Tonks!" Remus looked up at the younger girl confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Bella, I... ah... have a problem," she blushed under his gaze.

"I heard. So you came for girl talk?" he laughed, "Boy troubles, eh? You know, nobody understands guys better than, well, a guy,"

"What?"

"Well... I don't know. You seem very distressed. I figure you could use some advice. And, well, we never seem to talk too much, I figure..." he trailed off.

Tonks sighed loudly as she flopped onto the chair in front of the desk, "There's this... guy... and he just... won't _see _me like that. I mean, sure," she started, pacing the small office as Remus stared on, "he's a little older than me, but I figure we could work through that. Because well, Remus, _we_ connect on this other level and it's just... argh, do you know what I mean Remus?"

Remus stared at the pink haired witch, "Yeah, yeah, I think I do know. But you have to realise that guys in general are... well, we're totally clueless and sometimes we need that extra ummphh..." while he was talking, he didn't realise that Tonks had moved quickly towards him before she quickly grabbed his head between her hands and move it towards her own.

Shocked, Remus didn't move for a couple of seconds. _You deserve to be happy Remus_; he heard Bella's voice remembering the earlier conversation. When he felt Tonks start to move away, his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer, his lips moving firmly on her own.

"You had me worried there for a second," Tonks whispered against his lips when they finally broke apart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, before closing the distance once again. They could talk about everything later.

* * *

_**A/N: **I am sorry about the long wait, but my computer has been in the shop. And then I couldn't think of anything to write. But anyway, here it is :D so yay :D But it is _slightly _longer than usual, not as much... but it's still there. Anyway, you know what to do :D _


	36. Chapter 36

_**Summary:**__ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

_**A/N:** You guys hate me don't you? I am so sorry, I was busy, and then when I wasn't busy, I had no inspiration. Fortunately, I do have a rough outline of what I want to happen with this story, so hopefully I will be able to work faster. Unfortunately, it will have to wait for a bit as I am in the process of moving house and that is going to be a little stressful. So please forgive me, and sorry for this chapter. _

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Bella had escaped the fireplace in a huff. She needed to find her boyfriend. She bypassed all the other rooms, instead, she moved towards the room he always seemed to be in if he wanted to be alone, or think, and after the week he has had, she wasn't surprised. But they needed to talk, now, before she lost the Gryffindor courage she had been able to gather.

"Sirius Orion Black, we need to talk," Bella managed to spit out when she noticed the back of her boyfriend.

"That's never a good line," Sirius replied, he refused to look at her, instead he continued to focus on act of feeding the hippogriff in front of him, "did I do something wrong?"

"Yes... well... no," she stumbled over her words as her nerves began to take over.

"Which one is it?" he let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It's more of what we have both done... or rather, what we haven't done,"

"You've lost me Bells," when he finally turned to her she could tell that he was uncomfortable. In every emotional time when they were growing up, Sirius would always be the first one out the door. But now, he just leaned on the wall, and slid down till he was on the floor.

Bella let out a sigh before she followed his actions, "We don't talk Sirius – don't look at me like that – you know what I mean, we don't talk about all that shite that matters. I'm not the only one that noticed, Remus was the one that told me to talk to you, if he hadn't we would be doing the same thing that we normally do, keep putting it off until something happens and then we ruin everything."

He let out a sigh, but grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. They were quiet for couple of minutes before he let out another loud sigh, "I know Bella. I know, you know how hard it is for me to open up. But I promise, I'm going to try, because this," he waved their laced hands to show what he was talking about, "it's real, and I don't want to mess it up because I was being..." he struggled for the right word.

"You?' Bella supplied with a laugh.

His laugh joined hers, "Yes, because I was being me,"

For the next few hours, they sat there, occasionally throwing a dead pheasant to Buckbeak, talking about everything they could think of.

**Christmas Eve**

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" Bella asked as she closed the door to his room. Harry had isolated himself since he had seen Mr Weasley getting attacked. He hadn't bothered to interact with anyone, deciding to not answer any of the questions thrown at him through the door. "Harry, you can't blame yourself for what happened with –"

"You don't understand Bella. It wasn't just that I saw him. I was the one attackin –"

"No, Harry, you weren't the one that attacked him. If anything, you saved him, if you hadn't seen it, it would have been much worse. But we're going to get through this Harry, I promise you that. When we get back, I'm going to start teaching you something called Occlumency, the act of shielding your mind from mental attacks. Dumbledore thinks that you and Voldemort forged some sort of link when he tried to kill you when you were a baby, so maybe this will help," she pulled him into a hug which he accepted, "we will get through this, I promise,"

They stayed in that position until they heard a knock at the door. The person entered without waiting for an answer Harry saw his godfather stuck his head through the door. "Everything okay in here?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah Sirius, everything's fine," Harry mumbled gruffly and motioned him in with a jerk of his head.

"So what are we talking about?" Sirius asked as he joined the two who sat on the bed.

"Anything but what happened the other day," Harry said before Bella could say something.

The couple exchanged looks over Harry's head, which he had leaned on his godmother's shoulder, "Um, okay," Sirius muttered, "How about we talk about whatever is happening between you and a certain Luna Lovegood?"

Harry blushed, and moved to hide his head in Bella's jacket before he muttered something along the lines of, "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

The couple laughed at the uncomfortable teenager. "Come on Harry, you can't really expect us to believe that?" The blush on the teenager's cheeks said it all, "Really? Even Sirius saw it, and he is the most oblivious person ever," She shushed the ex-convict when he let out a sound in protest, "Come on, cub," she continued, adopting Remus' nickname for the teenager, "tell us what's wrong,"

"She makes me happy," Harry finally said, his face still hidden in Bella's jacket, "but something bad always happens whenever I am happy. It's not fair."

Bella could feel the tears through her jacket. She automatically wrapped her arms around the young boy, Sirius following her lead and winding his arms around his small family.

"Harry," Sirius started softly, "you of all people deserve to be happy. And if Luna is what makes you happy, you go for it, because those people come very rarely," Sirius and Bella exchanged a happy smile over the teenagers head, "But you can't just sit there hoping that she will come to you, you have to go get her. Show her that you care. Then, everything will fall into place," Sirius pulled back enough to stare into the green eyes of his godson, "and if she is the one for you, then, no matter what happens, she will accept you for all your faults, and everything you have gone through, and everything you will go through. Understand?"

Harry just nodded with a calculating look on his face, before he suddenly smiled, "Thanks guys," he muttered, pulling the couple into another hug, "I'm just going to go and –"

Before he could say anything, the door slammed open, hitting the wall with a loud 'thump'. Bella only saw a flash of pink before being tackled into a hug, "BELLA!" Tonks screamed into her ear, "WE KISSED AND HE SAID YES AND OH, HOLD ME, I THINK I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!"

Sirius let out an awkward laugh, before getting off of the bed and pushing his godson out the door with him. Bella let out a sigh, it was going to be a long (and slightly awkward) girl talk about two of her best friends.

It had been hours before Tonks finally let the Hogwarts teacher go, and without a second thought, Bella made her way purposefully into the kitchen where she knew the headmaster was currently residing. Her easy smile, falling off her face as she noted the signature bright robes of the elder wizard, "Albus," she stated calmly, staring into the twinkling eyes of her employer, "we have to tell Harry everything," she noticed, with some sick satisfaction, that the twinkle died down a little.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Summary:_**_ Bella was left alone in the forest, however she never told Edward, or any of the Cullen's that she was not Bella Swan – Chief Police Swan's daughter. Instead she is Isabella Snape, a sister to the most hated teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, a witch and an unofficial Marauder. What happens when Professor Dumbledore invites the Cullen's to Hogwarts to help protect the school? Will there be chaos? Or will there be love?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Harry Potter or other things that may appear in this story, if you see something familiar; it's probably not mine. I do, however, own this plot and possible new characters.**_

_**A/N: **Please don't kill me. I know it's been a while and I am so sorry about that. But to be honest I had no idea where I was going to go with this, I mean I had a rough outline of what I wanted but the words just didn't seem to work. To be honest, I'm not totally happy with this chapter - or with this story - much. I was thinking of maybe redoing it later on... after I finish this and about a billion other stories I have on hold. But let me know what you think? Is it good enough or would you like to see a revised and refined version of this sometime in the future? _

_I hope you do forgive me for abandoning you for over a year (yikes) and hope you like this chapter anyway. _

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Draco could feel his nervousness bubbling under the surface as he exited the bright red train, taking a less direct route to his DADA professor, her boyfriend, the bookworm that hated him, as well as the vampire family.

"Draco," Bella called out when she saw his familiar head of blonde hair coming towards them, "Come on then, we were just waiting for you." She gave him a warm smile which made him relax. At least someone didn't mind if he was going with them.

Hermione spared a glance at the silent blonde who was shying away from any interactions with the group. Despite his dishevelled looks, he really was quite handsome, she thought to herself. Suddenly she was glad that Ron or Harry hadn't been around to take notice of her suddenly flustered state.

"Okay," Bella called out, instantly getting the groups attention, "we should get going. Don't want to run into any surprises. And I'm sure Moody a rescue mission." She quietly muttered, ignoring the snickers coming from some of the vampires. "So let's go." She finished with a bright smile aimed at the teenagers and ex-convict, ignoring the Cullen's for most part.

Quickly they gathered around, grabbing a piece of string with one hand while holding onto their personal belongings in the other. With a familiar tug at their navels, they were off.

Almost as soon as Draco had steadied himself, he was accosted into a hug. All he could see was a head of blonde hair that was quite similar to his own. "Mother," he whispered in relief before copying her actions and wrapping his own arms around her, ignoring the sting in his eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight before she was ushered away, getting pulled into her own hugs from her friends who had been waiting for her in the kitchen. None of them had noticed the solemn look that was exchanged by the three remaining Marauders. They had to tell Harry everything before the end of the Christmas holidays.

* * *

Bella let out a sigh of relief when she heard a knock on her door allowing a distraction from the horribly written essays of her students she had set before the holidays. Wand in hand, she stood and opened the door. On the other side was the last person she ever thought she would see today. The nervous vampire continued to play with her long dark hair, "Uh, can I come in?" Anna questioned shyly.

Bella nodded while she moved out of the doorway to let her through. Her wand was still clutched in her right hand as a safety precaution, she told herself. "What do you want?" Bella finally questioned rudely.

"Listen," Anna shot out, sounding a both nervous and defensive, "I just – I wanted to apologise. I know that we have disrupted your life, maybe more than we both realise, and I just wanted to say I am truly sorry about my part in it."

Bella looked at her in shock and suspicion, the vampires words not fully sinking in, "And," Anna continued before the witch could find her words, "I know that Edward is still in love with you, even if he might say otherwise. So if you... I mean..." Anna couldn't seem to get the words out without looking like she was about to cry, but Bella seemed to snap out of her trance and realised what she was trying to say.

"No!" She yelled, probably louder than she should have, "No. Never. Nuh uh. Nope." Bella continued on for a while until Anna's loud laughter broke through.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to be with him. Can – can I just ask why? I mean the whole family used to tell me about how you fit in with them perfectly." She looked a little sad at the thought before Bella's voice broke through.

"Because I didn't, or at least not really. I was there as part of my mission, I was playing Bella Swan, _that_ was the girl they loved. They don't know anything about Isabella Snape, despite them thinking otherwise." She could see that Anna was gearing up for some sort of rebuttal of sorts and quickly continued, "Besides, I don't love Edward. I don't think I ever did." She confessed "I think I just needed to feel some sort of acceptance to ignore the fact that I wasn't here."

"You know he thinks you're his mate, right?" Anna blurted out after a couple minutes of silence.

"But I'm not!" She insisted, "And even if I am, it doesn't mean that I am going to be with him, especially since I don't love him!"

"You love that... Sirius guy... don't you?" Anna asked, in a surprisingly soft voice.

"Yeah," Bella breathed out, "I do. Merlin help me, I do."

Anna nodded seriously, "Then I will do everything in my power to get Edward to back off. Alice too," She added as an afterthought.

"Thank you." Bella replied gratefully, "I would really appreciate that."

"Is it – is it okay if I come and talk to you once in a while?" Anna asked hesitantly, "I just feel better and comfortable around you, and, to be honest, I could really use a friend."

Bella wasn't expecting that, but nodded anyway. With a shared smile, Anna turned to open the door, with her mouth suddenly dry Bella turned back to her desk to pick up the pumpkin juice she had been drinking earlier.

"Cute dog," Bella heard Anna say as she was leaving making Bella freeze in her spot, her hand still reaching for the cup. Shutting her eyes she slowly turned around, hoping that this was all a dream. "How long have you been there?" she could hear Sirius change back into his human form and soon she could feel him as he stood in front of her, leaving barely any space between the two when he gathered her in his arms.

She took in the comfort of the familiar scent of her boyfriend as she buried her head in his chest while ignoring the loud thumping of her own heart. "I love you too," She heard him whisper in her ear. She froze once more. Only this time she was trying to convince herself that this was real.

She could practically feel Sirius smirking at her. Before she could cuss at him, which he had probably predicted, her lips were suddenly occupied and all thoughts fled from her mind, only focusing on the man in front of her.

"I take it you forgot that we're here then Paddy?" Bella squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, suddenly wishing this was a dream once more. She really didn't think that Remus and Harry would be there when they confessed their love for each other.

Clearing her throat, Bella pulled away from the hug, though keeping her hand in Sirius', before turning to stare at the two grinning members. "Harry, we need to talk," she stated gravely, she noticed the smiles were wiped away quickly when they took in her serious tone.

Moving forward, she guided the teenager to the couch, he tenderly took her hand when she offered hers.

"We talked to Dumbledore. You should know what's going on..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_We have to tell Harry everything,"_

"_My dear," Bella's eyes narrowed at the patronising tone the Headmasters voice had adopted, "Harry is just a boy. He is too youn –"_

_Bella interrupted with a scoff, "He's too young? Seriously?" She stood up angrily, making the aging wizard look up at her, shocked, "Was he too young when e was being treated worse than a house elf when he was with his 'relatives'? Or when he faced Voldemort in his first year when he went after the Philosophers stone that you had kept hidden in a school full of children? _

"_What about when he was alienated by his peers because he could speak another language? Or when faced with a 60 foot basilisk with only a sword at age twelve?" She continued before he could interrupt. "How about when he was forced into a tournament designed for 7__th__ years? Was he too young when he had to watch his friend die and then be forced into a dark ritual, and then a fight with Voldemort again?"_

_Bella seemed to calm down a little at this point. "He doesn't need to be coddled," she concluded, "he needs to be given the information we know to stay alive."_

_Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Very well," he finally said, "I'll –"_

_He was cut off once more, "Oh no, Albus," she glared, "I'm sorry but I can't trust you to not tell him everything." She took a deep breath, "I'll tell him." She closed her eyes, hiding the tears that had gathered quickly over her godson's lost childhood, "About the prophecy... and the horcruxes."_


End file.
